Lost Amongst the Wind
by Einn
Summary: Jessa rolled the necklace in between her fingers, staring as the light caught the glass, her mind full of the shamanka's words. "What I offer you is freedom..."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, am only an aspiring writer nowhere near the level of talent as the person who owns this epic trilogy- I own nothing but this plot, dreams, and a now cold cup of coffee.

The dark waves splashed against the worn wood of the ship, sending a salty mist onto the figure leaning against the side. Jessa shifted her head off of her arms and leaned into the spray, relishing the feel of the cold water. It was a refreshing jolt out of troubled thoughts and brought her back to reality. The yells of the crew surrounded her as they ran about, tending to the multitude of chores to be done. The familiarity of the scene brought back memories of earlier travels, and she sighed. During those moments of going up against Gudrun and fighting for her life, all she could think of was returning the Jarlshold to peace, under a rightful ruler and the safety of her friends. Now that their goals had all been accomplished, and they've had years of peace and prosperity she found herself longing for some kind of adventure.

It wasn't that she was ill content with her life, far from it. Horolfstead had flourished under her watchful eye, turning into a highly profitable property. That was two years ago, since then Jessa had moved to Jarlshold by Wulfgar's request and became a useful member of his court. She had given the land to Thorkil under the condition that she would still have co-ownership, receiving half of the profit and a place to stay when needed. Living in the Jarlshold had been a welcome change at first. She loved being surrounded by Wulfgar, Skapti, and Hakon on a daily basis, plus it meant she never missed a day of Brocheal and Kari's visits whenever they came. What had gradually worn her down were the other members of the court, who although had heard of her part in the war against Gudrun and showed appreciation for her efforts, seemed to think that her only purpose was as advisor to Wulfgar, and lady of the court. And if there was one thing Jessa did not obey, it was the expectations from the other ladies of how such a woman lives.

At first it was the rejection of her officially becoming a member of the Jarl's warband. Even though she had joined them on numerous missions, showing her value on each and every one, the idea that a lady of her social standing be a warrior was instantly refused. It was a matter she had brought up many times, but each time her fervent arguments went unheard and eventually even Wulfgar and Skapti were won over by the reasoning of the court. Eventually she let it rest. She knew she was a skilled warrior, easily ranking with the best in the warband, and felt no need to prove herself to any naysayers. After giving it much thought (during a forced period of cooling down after scathingly giving those before mentioned naysayers a piece of her mind in front of a packed hall) she remembered Hakon's dilemma when they went after Signi and realized how the situation could benefit her. Without being held to all the rules that a member of the Jarl's warband would have to abide, she was allowed much more freedom, especially when it came to certain missions.

Unfortunately, those missions gradually decreased both in number and in adversity until she was reduced to nothing more than her original position of Lady and advisor. In other words, she sat in the Jarlshold listening in at meetings and glaring at Hakon with jealousy whenever she spotted him sparring in the courtyard, or dashing through the gates off on some quest. Never one to have her life dictated for her, especially by genteel nobles who put too much weight on a person's title, Jessa found her own ways to rebel. Her friends caught on quickly to her acts, but for the most part let her be. Even Signi had distracted the other ladies, allowing her to sneak off on some ragtag adventure on multiple occasions. However, it was all too good to last, she supposed.

It was on her way back from one of her late night outings when Skapti cornered her with a summons from Wulfgar. Jessa scowled, accidentally frightening a crew member who had been trying to swap the area around her. At his shriek, she immediately drew out of her thoughts again, apologizing as she walked to the bow of the ship. The man gave her a strange look, before getting back to work. For the most part the crew ignored the girl, whether to avoid her infamous sharp tongue or because they sensed her dark mood she didn't know. Frankly, she barely noticed them as well, the past couple of days being spent in a trance-like state as she continuously lost herself in her thoughts. If only I had known how my whole life would be changed for me, I never would have worked so hard to put Wulfgar on the throne, she thought bitterly as she sat down on an upturned barrel. Jessa shook her head, immediately scolding herself for such a thought. It was no use being upset at Wulfgar, even she had to admit he had tried his best, and although she was still angry at the situation she regretted how harsh she had behaved towards her friend.

_"We have discussed this before Wulfgar, my answer has not changed!"_

Skapti righted her chair that had been knocked over by her hasty exit and motioned for her to sit back down. Jessa refused, instead placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the men in front of her. The Jarl was lounging lazily in his throne as usual but she could see his whole body seemed tense, his customary smirk gone, replaced by a rather grim frown. Wulfgar sighed, trying to process his next words.

"Jessa, you have to understand that this situation is very delicate."

"Oh, I understand perfectly, and as stated before, this 'situation,' delicate or not deals with my life, and as such I-

and only I- _will decide the outcome. What I do not understand is why you are going against me!"_

"You know, if there was any way for it, I would stand with you Jessa. You are a beloved friend, however with circumstances as they are…" He trailed off, and looked to Skapti for help. Jessa wheeled around, shocked.

"Skapti… don't tell me you're in on this as well!" Betrayal leaked through her words and the man lowered his head at the sound.

"No, I'm not." It was the first time she had heard the poet directly go against Wulfgar, and she was shocked at the glare he gave his friend as he continued. "I found the continuation of this subject ridiculous and unnecessary, and refused to partake in it. Perhaps that was a mistake…"

This last part was a mutter to himself, but Jessa felt relief flood through her at his words as she allowed herself to hope. Skapti seemed to notice, for he gave her an apologetic look before starting to sort through the papers lying in front of them.

"However, I am afraid that although we disagree with him now, Wulfgar is Jarl, and we must trust in him and his decisions." He softened his tone as he handed her the papers, "Come now, little valkyrie, just take a look through them. There may be an option you like."

She took the documents from him, more from shock than compliance. Vaguely, she noticed her hands were shaking.

Wulfgar guided her back into her chair slowly, before leaning in towards her, eyes pleading. "Jessa, I know you do not abide by the social stipulations expected by one of your position-"

"Because they are archaic and nonsense! You don't even follow them Wulfgar!"

He gave the first smile of the night, "That's because they are archaic and nonsense. But you have to admit that even I, even Skapti here the vagrant," he waved away the poet's protest, and Jessa found herself grinning. "We both have had to allow certain changes in our life because of our duty to the people. And you also know that everyone in the Jarlshold loves you, and everything about you, including your independence. But a time has come that calls for you to put some of that aside and fulfill your duty to the people as well."

"I am neither a broodmare, nor an olive branch," she said, but it was obvious her fight was starting to wan.

Skapti guffawed, "Trust me, my dear, no one will mistake you for a symbol of peace."

Jessa smirked as she smacked him upside the head and sensing the lighter mood Wulfgar jumped on it. "There are many ways you can be of a help to your people, as well as to our allies. We will not force which offer you accept, but unless you have another in mind, you will have to pick one."

She rifled through them, her frown deepening with each one. "Isn't there an option that doesn't end with me being married?"

"Your twenty years of age Jessa, you should have been married years ago. I never pushed it because I knew how you would feel but I'm afraid we can avoid it no longer. The rest of the court has voted on it, and many of the people have expressed their concerns. It is unseemly for a respectable woman of your age and accomplishments to be unmarried."

"I could give a rat's ass what people think of me," she growled. "And whoever dares to speak against me can come up and tell me to my face, I'll make quick work of them."

Skapti had a great smile on his face as he threw an arm over her shoulder, "That's our Jessa! Go on, feed her to those wolves in silk dressings! She'll come out victorious, nary a scratch on her!"

The Jarl leaned back in his seat, laughing and for a moment Jessa could almost believe it was just another night, spent like hundreds before, with laughter and jests. However, the documents felt heavy in her hands, as if they were an anchor to her dim reality and too soon Wulfgar and Skapti joined her.

"I'm afraid that the opinion of my people is very important to me, especially when concerning one of my dearest friends. I can't have them lose credit with you Jessa, if that were to happen not only would your reputation and relations with the people of the Jarlshold suffer, but mine as well. It is harsh, and I am sorry, but that is how it is. Please make your decision soon so preparations can be made."

Her reply had been many choice, heated words, and several attempts to rip the papers holding the marriage offers to shreds, but eventually she gave Wulfgar a terse nod, storming out before any threatening tears could fall. She nodded to the captain as he passed by her, and then continued to watch the birds wheeling around the masts. So they were drawing close to land, most likely Trond. Dimly she wondered if Greyclaok would be there to receive them again, and thought back to her last visit to the small village. Both Thorkil and she had been a bundle of nerves, anxious what awaited them in the cursed Thrasirshall. She let out a small laugh at the parallel, though a couple of years had passed and she thought of herself as different to that nervous girl being banished, here she was sitting on the same ship, on the same path towards an unknown future. And although she hated herself for it, Hakon's words would not stop haunting her and she couldn't help but be scared of walking into Thrasirshall again. Of seeing _him_again.

_Her door slammed open and Jessa was surprised to see a bloody mass of armor hurtle towards her. She was tackled into a hug, and found herself staring into sweaty, dirty, blond hair._

"Hakon, you're covered in blood!"

"It's not mine," he grumbled into her neck. He tightened his grip on her, "I'm sorry I wasn't there Jessa, but I am now and you don't have to worry. I won't allow them to force you into anything."

Jessa sighed and pushed him off of her, "I take it you heard the news about my upcoming nuptials then."

"Skapti caught me as I rode in, told me all about it."

She sat down on her bed, fiddling with the ends of her blanket. "So you know there isn't anything to be done about it, Hakon."

The boy started to pace back and forth, scowling. "There has to be something! I refuse to just stand by and let them ship you off to some strange man. That's it!" He suddenly fell to his knees before her, a bright smile on his face. "Marry me, Jessa!"

It took her a moment to regain the breath that instantly flew out of her at his request, and another one to formulate a reply. "Have you gone mad?"

Hakon laughed, grabbing her hands. "Not at all! Listen, this whole mess is because you're unmarried right? And Wulfgar said you only had to pick one of the allied suitors if you had no one else. If you marry me, then you'll appease them and get to stay here at the Jarlshold! It's perfect!"

Her heart swelled at his consideration, and she leaned down to hug her friend. "Thank you, Hakon, but I happen to know you are madly in love with a woman who is already your fiancée."

"Oh, right…" He blushed a deep red, "We don't have to tell her about this do we?"

They shared a look, then both fell to the floor laughing. Minutes passed and they were still trying to calm themselves, only to burst out in fits of giggles once more. Finally, Hakon rolled over to face her, his grin taking up half his face.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to become engaged to me anyways. I hear your leaving for Thrasirshall tomorrow."

Jessa froze, "I don't see how that has anything to do with it. Wulfgar just suggested that being away from the pressures of the Jarlshold would help me make a decision. Besides, it's been awhile since I've seen Kari. And Brocheal," she hastily added, hoping he wouldn't notice. By the way his grin continued to grow, she doubted it.

"Please, Jessa, we all know what we hope to be the conclusion of that visit."

She growled, well that explained why Signi insisted on helping her pack. The woman had spent the whole time sighing wistfully and replacing her traveling clothes for fine gowns that would be nothing but a hindrance, claiming 'One should always try to look their best, you never know what may happen.' The woman was a hopeless romantic who had annoyingly joined forces with Skapti on many occasions. Mainly when a certain rune master made an appearance. Jessa cringed as she remembered one such attempt that had resulted in her having a week long blush and Skapti's kantele mysteriously vanishing, only to turn up tucked underneath the woodpile. Aside from a raised eyebrow, Kari gave no reaction and had remained blissfully oblivious. Still, the possibilities of what could have occurred unnerved her.

"Hakon, don't…"

"Kari's a good friend, I'm sure he will be able to find a solution to this as well. And he doesn't already have a fiancée," he whispered cheekily.

"Hakon!" She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush. Jessa had long realized her feelings for the snow-walker were passed that of friendship, she just hadn't realized they were that obvious. She decided to blame the poet, he never was able to keep his mouth closed.

"Come on, Jessa, you have a chance to be really happy here-"

"At what cost? I refuse to have a friend forced into something just for my sake."

Hakon nudged her shoulder, "What's all this moping about? You don't sound like the Jessa I know. Where's the fireball that took down that oaf Uric with her bare hands just because he was a poor dancer?"

"You're about to find out if you don't stop poking me," she grumbled into her hands. Peeking through her fingers she amended, "All I did was slap him, and you know it. It's not my fault he was so drunk he couldn't stand a single hit. Besides, the man deserved it, he was getting a tad too friendly for my liking…"

This brought about another bout of laughter between the two friends, along with other recollections of the midsummer's night festival. Jessa had to grab her side, struggling for breath at Hakon's impersonation of Wulfgar when he had woken up to find himself a victim of Skapti's pranks. Dressed in one of his wife's dresses, with a crown of flowers on his head he had proceeded to chase the poet through the hall screaming for his head, all the while Signi chased him, pleading for him not to ruin her best silk smock.

"…and then…and then…you remember what happened next," he was laughing so hard tears were brimming in his eyes, and his words were coming out in huffs. "Wulfgar finally pinned Skapti against the door and was going in for the kill when it opened, and they both fell through to land at Kari's feet! Oh, his face! I never thought I would see shock on his face…and then, he replied in the most serious voice-"

"That is a very pretty crown, my Lord, daisies suit you," Jessa finished. Her smile faded as she was brought back to their earlier discussion and she buried her face into her hands again.

"Is it you're nervous to tell him?"

"No, it's not that. Besides, I wouldn't be all too shocked if he already knew how I feel. I-It's more that I'm nervous of what will happen when it is out in the open. It could ruin our friendship, and that's something I don't want to risk."

Hakon grabbed her hands away from her face and peered into her eyes gently, "Even if he doesn't feel the same Jessa, you won't lose him. You're too good of friends for that, and you're Jessa Horolfsdaughter! Not even a snow-walker can reject you!" He rubbed his thumbs across the back of her hands in a soothing manner, "And like you said, knowing Kari, he already knows…if he doesn't, he will within minutes of your arrival."

Jessa felt her chest tighten at the thought, and absentmindedly rubbed at it. She couldn't trace down the exact moment it had happened, but somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with Kari Ragnarsson. He was her best friend, but so much more than that. He was brave, and intelligent, and never failed to take her breath away, whether by some new magical feat he accomplished or just by being Kari. However, he was also emotionally distant, and didn't perceive things in the way most humans did. Which she was able to understand, but it still made her terrified to acknowledge how she felt about him, because she had no idea how he would react. The fact that Kari was incredibly perceptive and never missed anything only fueled her desire to keep things as they were. For it was entirely possible he had figured out her emotions before she did, and if that were true, his acting as nothing had changed reaffirmed her belief he didn't feel the same. Actually, there were many instances she could bring to mind where he had proven he did not feel the same. Being Kari, most had been in the form of cryptic remarks and subtle hints, but they tore at her heart all the same.

The tightening in her chest turned into a painful tumult, her throat growing cold and tingly at and she had to grip the railings tight to try and force away the hurt. Trying to distract herself from such thoughts she surveyed her surroundings once more, surprised to see that the ship had already approached land. All around her men were rushing to and fro, preparing for docking. Jumping off of the barrel, Jessa made her way below deck to grab her belongings. It was a couple years late, but perhaps she could take up the offer of being hidden in Trond if it came to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Snow-walker trilogy or the song "All for me Grog"..it was just extremely catchy.  
AN: I know the sea shanty used isn't relevant to the setting, but I couldn't find any viking songs that were as appealing. I highly suggest listening to it, if you are like me you won't be able to resist dancing like Jessa...although that may have been a slight caffeine overdose on my part. Hope you enjoy chapter two!

Aside from no longer looking like a deserted ghost town, Trond hadn't changed much over the years. The men were still as coarse-looking, the hall just as small and cozy, and the warm wine still a delicious and welcome treat. Jessa sipped from her cup gratefully, snuggling back into her chair as she surveyed the hall. It was a pleasant atmosphere, filled with laughter, story-telling and in one corner what sounded like a very drunken rendition of a sea shanty. Unable to resist, she walked over to the growing crowd, ignoring the niggling feeling in the back of her head that she had been feeling since she first set foot on the shore.

Their arrival was well-received, and Jessa was relieved she wouldn't have to worry about any daggers appearing in the backs of the crew this time. Granted, the Jarlshold's relations with other lands had improved greatly with Wulfgar on the throne. Trond had become a great ally, and many visits been made over the years to observe their diplomatic way of making decisions. Although, in hindsight, maybe her original respect for the idea was misplaced. It was Wulfgar's insistence on the importance of the people's ideas, and power of vote that had landed her in this whole debacle. Ironic, how by diminishing someone's power to make decisions for others had just resulted in more people making decisions for others, Jessa grumbled.

By the time she pushed her way to the front of the crowd, Jessa was hoping for a distraction that could easily battle away her troublesome thoughts and judging by the ruckus that met her, she had found one. To her surprise, the song was coming from a trio made up of the Captain, an oarsman, and Greycloak, all making their way through pints in between each verse. Not that they needed any more, Jessa noted, as she saw the once respectable Captain slide to the floor while yelling for his 'noggy, noggy boots'.

The unusual sight, coupled with the infectious mood of the hall, made all her stress and worries disappear and she soon found herself tapping her feet along with the claps of the crowd. For the first time in days, she felt a smile on her face and Jessa couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up when the oarsman-whose name she now recalled was Tait- started to sway wildly, his mead sloshing back into a startled Greycloak's face. Somehow the sound managed to infiltrate its way through all the rambunctious noise, catching Tait's attention, his head suddenly perking up at the sound. Jessa eyed the man warily as he canted his head to the side, slightly off-balancing himself, as he considered her with more seriousness than she would have thought possible for the customarily jovial man even if he had been sober. Before she could begin to regret drawing his attention he leapt into action. In the blink of an eye Tait had proceeded to grab her arm and yank her through the ring of watchers and up onto a table, much to the crowd's delight. Jessa immediately tried to leap down, but he looped his arm through hers and spun her in a grand circle. The hall cheered, and picked up the pace of their clapping, encouraging the men into their next verse.

"It's all for me grog, Me jolly, jolly grog, It's all gone for-"

Giving an exasperated sigh, Jessa bit her lip to hid her ever-growing grin. Instead she yanked herself free, folding her arms across her chest and putting on one of her infamous glares. Silence instantly permeated the air, and she was comforted to know that she hadn't lost her touch. Turning her eye from Greycloak who was trying, and failing miserably, to hid behind a young man a third of his size to the oarsman who drug her into this mess she once more had to fight down laughter. The poor man's eyes were incredibly wide, and with shaking hands he sheepishly offered her his pint.

Jessa arched an eyebrow as she grabbed the cup from his grip. She knew everyone was waiting for her response, fearing the stern words that would surely fall on them. She also knew that it was cruel of her to play with them like this, but she couldn't resist. It had been too long since she was allowed to have so much liberty with her time, to have fun that matched her standards. As Tait bravely slung an arm over her shoulder and clinked his newly acquired pint against hers in an encouraging manner, Jessa realized there would be no escaping the band of oh-so-merry singers. Not that she really wanted to. This was what she needed, what she so desperately missed, and now that she had it once more in her grasp she wasn't going to let it go.

With flourish that would have made Skapti weep in envy she downed the pint in one swill, throwing the empty cup aside as she hollered on the top of her lungs "Where is me shirt, me noggy, noggy shirt!"

The response was so triumphant and loud, she was slightly surprised the roof remained standing. Greycloak bounced up to her and with a great yell proceeded to pick her up by the waist and whirl her around, Jessa's singing interrupted by her peals of laughter. The room quickly became a fuzzy blur, faces zooming by in increasing speeds until it was all one colorful blur. Suddenly, an old wrinkled face of a woman popped out from the fray and Jessa felt the hall fall away, the laughter and singing disappearing with all the color until all she saw was the familiar face of the shamanka. The woman held her gaze, her own eyes shining with a knowing glint. Then as quickly as it came the moment disappeared, Greycloak giving her one final swirl before setting her back down on the table.

Jessa blinked slowly as the scene of a boisterous hall once again settled in front of her. Unsure if she had imagined it all or not, she fervently scanned the crowd for the woman, but she was nowhere to be seen. The niggling feeling at the back of her head had returned in full force though, and she knew it wasn't her wine-addled imagination, that she was still here, watching. Jessa also knew what that look in her eyes had meant.

The shamanka wanted to speak to her again.

* * *

The moon was high in the night sky, but so were thick blankets of clouds and Jessa found herself winding her way through houses with very feeble light to aid her. It would have been easier to ask someone to lead her to the shamanka's house, but as she was about to approach Hana she felt an unexplainable urge to keep this visit as much as a secret as possible. So now she was sneaking her way to the edge of the settlement where a lone house stood, her nerves erasing the warm mood that had filled her earlier with every step.

The door swayed open at her knock, and Jessa quickly ducked through the low doorway. The room was exactly as she remembered, with the expectation of a few added relics and talismans. Tapestries thick against walls, air filled with smoke, fire crackling in its hearth…and the shamanka sitting behind a table covered with small, flat pebbles marked with runes watching her. Jessa sat down across from her and waited.

Wrinkled fingers started to drift over the table, plucking at stones in a strange pattern. "I see you are traveling to Thrarsirshall again Jessa Horolfsdaughter."

"Yes, but-"

"And I see, once again, you fear what awaits you," she continued as if Jessa had said nothing. She flipped over another stone, pausing a fraction of a second to frown at the rune, before moving to the next one.

"I'm not afraid-"

"There is no point lying to me. Although my magic is not of your snow-walker's level, I can discern the truth. I brought you here with only the inclination to help, so there is also no reason."

Jessa frowned, "Help with what exactly?"

"Your future is quickly reaching a critical point. Decisions must be made."

Excitement started to fill her, "You know of a way for me to escape marriage?"

"No." The woman sighed deeply, her fingers wavering over a stone as if unsure if it should be flipped. "I also do not know the snow-walker's mind, or have interest in playing with mortal fancies."

Jessa growled at her response until the second sentence sunk in, making her redden. For Odin's sake, did the whole earth know? Then she processed the words 'snow-walker's mind' and 'mortal fancies', and her analytical brain immediately started to pick them apart. The woman's voice had been hinting at something. Was she trying to say Kari, being a creature of lore and magic, wasn't susceptible to such things as affections like a mortal man? Jessa scoffed, she already knew that. But the cloying sensation that set her whole body numb as an effect to those words made her realize that perhaps she hadn't fully thought out all the implications.

"Would you like to know what I saw this evening in the hall?"

"Drunks," Jessa grumbled, wanting to know where this was going already.

Again, she was ignored. The same stone remained in place, the shamanka's eyes never leaving it as she continued on. "I saw you. I saw your smile. I saw freedom. Tell me girl, do you think that will last on the path you are on?"

"I will find a solution, Kari will help me I'm sure-"

"And if you do not like Kari Ragnarsson's suggestion?"

Jessa narrowed her eyes, "I thought you did not know his mind?"

"Not even the strongest runes in the world would, however they can tell me of possibilities in your future."

"I decide my future," her voice was firm as she glared at the table as if daring the stones to say otherwise.

"Would you like to keep it that way?"

She watched warily as the woman unwound a talisman from her neck, long, thin fingers holding it aloft in the space between them. It was a small pendant; a glass sphere suspended between interlocking silver clasps and hung on a long chain. As it swayed softly, it caught the light of the fire, casting it into a deep red hue.

"What I offer you, Jessa Horolfsdaughter, is freedom. Freedom from the snow-walker."

* * *

AN II: Hello! Not quite sure if anyone is reading this, but if so I would just like to say thank you, and I hope you enjoy the story so far! Please feel free to contact me with any questions/ comments/critiques you may have..I would love to hear from you! - Einn


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing aside from the plot, a neat new thermos for loose leaf tea, and what I am gradually coming to accept is an addiction for caffiene laced hot beverages.

* * *

Too caught up in observing the hall that loomed before her, Jessa didn't notice the figure emerging from the woods beside her. Her only warning was the cry of her name and the sound of wood crashing to ground before a huge blur of brown swept her right off of her horse, straight into a tight bear hug. "Brocheal," she squealed, "Can't breathe!"

The man only chuckled, setting her on her feet before ruffling her hair playfully. "Running late as ever, I see. Another soup almost wasted."

Easily shouldering her bag, Brocheal transferred the reins of her horse to one of the men that had accompanied her. She turned to dismiss them when a familiar caw filled the air. On instinct she whirled around, tilting her head up towards the tower just in time to catch a raven wheel about once before landing on a pale outstretched arm. _Kari._

The smile was instantaneous as was the icy shiver that made its way down her throat, pushing her heart into her stomach as it flew down through her toes. She had always found it peculiar, the mix of emotions the thought of him provoked, but now standing here with one foot ready to run forward and the other rooted firmly in place she realized seeing him only increased it. Again, she wished that she wasn't caught up in this marriage nonsense. If only this was just another visit to friends, she could march right into Thrasirshall and grab Kari in a hug. Then slap him for not making the trip down to the Jarlshold as often as he promised.

The rest of the week could be spent exploring the rebuilt hall, and lazing in front of the fire exchanging stories after a snowball fight. Brocheal would pass out in his chair, only to wake up the next day to find that he had drooled on the multiple carvings. To avoid waking him up, especially since Brocheal was like a bear in more than his size and strength, they would move to Kari's tower where he would show her his latest skill, and they would talk until the early hours of the morning. Jessa sighed wistfully, already missing the easy times of the past. She took a step forward.

Instead, she was here now for a conference with two of the Jarl's trusted advisors on a matter that would change everything, haunting her once more with 'if only'. Sure she would still have had to hide her thoughts from Kari as much as possible, but that would be a much more feasible task without the extra burden of her anger and fear. Not that there was any point in hiding her feelings for the snow-walker anymore. Jessa had already come to peace with the conclusion that that topic was one of the ones they would have to speak on soon. But again, if only… Then she would have been able to continue on with the delusion that he didn't have any idea, allowing her enough time to feel him out a bit more. To grab a sense of if what she wanted was indeed possible, and if not give her the time to get over him with her dignity still intact. She took a step back.

The image of the shamanka's gift crossed her mind, taunting her with how easy this all could be. Jessa grimaced at the thought. Great, now she had guilt to add to the list.

Biting her lip, Jessa looked to the side and saw the chopped wood Brocheal had been carrying. Glad for a reason to stall and gather her wits once more she made her way to pick it up, only to be interrupted by his shout.

"Leave that, Jessa, and head on in. Like I said, there's a warm dinner waiting for you."

"It's alright," she smiled, grabbing another log. "I don't mind waiting."

Brocheal held a hand to the men, motioning for them to wait. She frowned, suspicious. It wasn't like Brocheal to make small talk, why was he dawdling? Freeing her arms of the wood he turned her back around towards the hall, sending her a conspiratorial wink as he said, "Go on, I'm sure Kari can keep you company until I join you."

Her frown immediately turned into a deep scowl at his words, and the loud laughter that followed her as she walked away. Hiding her red face in her scarf, she stomped down the hill, mumbling under her breath the whole way.

"Curse it all, is there even _one_ person left in the world that isn't in Signi's blasted gossip circle?"

* * *

Turns out Brocheal's attempts were all for naught- a matter Jessa was mulling over as she idly twirled her spoon around in the soup. All anxiety had left her the second she stepped over the threshold, replaced by the excitement of being in what she considered a second home and among friends once more. This feeling however soon vanished when she realized much to her surprise and disappointment, that she was alone.

Frowning she had made her way through the hall towards the tower, only to find that there was no door where she distinctly remembered the entrance to Kari's room being. Jessa knocked softly on the wall, trying not to feel foolish. "Kari?"

No sort of response met her, so sighing she resigned herself to returning back to the kitchen and waiting for Brocheal to finish dawdling about. Part of her wanted to bang on the wall until Kari answered, and demand he come down to visit with her, but she knew he would join them whenever he was ready. He knew she was here, she wasn't going to rub it in his face like some eager puppy demanding attention.

Steam rolled out of the bowl with the motion of her spoon, and Jessa blew on it gently before swallowing a mouthful. He might not look it being the burly mass of muscle he is, but Brocheal was a very good cook. He also wasn't too shabby with a needle and thread. She was in the mist of stifling her laughter at the thought of what a good housewife he would make when the man walked through the door, quietly easing it open and peering around the corner as if to check he wasn't interrupting anything. Jessa resisted the urge to roll her eyes, what was he expecting, her on her knees proposing her love to the poor boy?

Brocheal's eyebrows shot up at the sight of her sitting at the table alone, and he instantly scanned the room. He scowled heavily once he realized Kari was absent, slamming his body into his chair as he stared irritably at the ceiling. "He could at least come down for guests."

His attitude and words suggested he was upset at more than his failed attempt of pushing them together, prompting her to ask, "Has he been working on something lately?"

Drawing his eyebrows together Brocheal shrugged, "I'm not all too sure. He's been acting like he does when he gets something in his head, holing himself up in his room, yet…it's different this time. Quiet, no flashes of colors or strange sounds… if it wasn't for those birds of his making frequent trips in and out, I would wonder if he was even in there."

"Isn't that a good thing, though? Not having anymore explosions waking you up in the middle of the night?"

"I still don't know what he was working on that the smoke turned my eyebrows orange," he muttered under his breath. "No, it's more than that Jessa. He's almost jumpy, and it always seems like his eyes are far away, lost in some dream. Yet he acts as if he hasn't slept in days, in fact there's been a couple of times when there's been an outburst of magic without him even noticing. They were all small, but Kari has always been so strict with his control that even the slightest slip is cause for worry."

Jessa frowned, it did sound out of character for Kari. "Do you think trouble is coming?"

"Hmph, trouble? Trouble is already here, sitting at my table if you ask me." He rustled her hair in an affectionate gesture before putting his chin in his hands with a deep sigh. "And that's another matter, he usually gets so excited about your visits."

"He wasn't glad to hear Wulfgar was sending me this time?"

"So it was on Wulfgar's suggestion?" At her confused look he elaborated, "A couple of days ago, Kari came rushing to me, demanding I wake up and help him find some more parchment. He said it was urgent that he tell the Jarl to have you come here before any final decisions were made. I've never seen him so frantic."

"You said this was a just a couple of days ago? I was already on my way here then." Something that Kari would have been able to figure out easily. What could it have been that made him overlook that fact? Something urgent that needed to be heard before final decisions were made… could it be Kari had found an out for her? Jessa grinned, of course he did, this was Kari after all! She knew she could rely on him.

"Yes, the next morning he was calmer and told me as much. But that's the thing Jessa, he still demanded you come here, no matter if that invitation was redundant. This proves his behavior odd! If he was so desperate to have you here why has he failed to make an appearance and greet his guest!"

Jessa laughed at the man's glower. "Maybe you forgot to include a lesson or two in manners in his education, although you seem to be missing out on them yourself," she said as she gestured to the muddy boots he had propped up onto the table.

"I'll hear none of that from the girl who brutally attacked the gentleman who asked her for a dance."

Brocheal fell from his chair laughing as Jessa chucked her spoon as hard as she could at his forehead while yelling, "For the last time, that drunk pervert deserved all he got! And it was only one tiny slap!"

* * *

**AN:** Just a warning that this chapter will most likely be changing soon. I felt awful that it took me so long to update that I didn't edit it as thoroughly as I usually try to, so if you find anything that needs fixed please let me know! On a side note, we are getting closer to the action! Yay! Sorry, I know these beginning chapters have been kind of slow with the build up but hopefully the story will start moving soon. Also, next chapter will be in Kari's p.o.v!  
I am new to writing that contains more of an emotional aspect, especially with love, so hopefully I'm doing alright. Feedback is always welcome, I would love to know what any readers think.  
Thank you! -Einn


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but excuses on why this is so late...

* * *

Pale fingertips froze above the door handle as laughter exploded from the other side, leaking through the course wood to his ears. Kari smiled, he would know that infectious twinkle anywhere. _Jessa.  
_  
Of course, he had known she was here, he knew the second she had stepped onto the lands surrounding Thrasirshall. When she stood outside of his room, calling him, it had taken all of his strength not to run out and greet her. No, not strength… It had been fear that held him back, making it impossible for him to face her. Even now, as he stood here listening to her laugh, he felt all the courage he had gathered start to flee once more. Sighing, he leaned his forehead against the door, he couldn't continue on with this cowardice. It wasn't fair to Jessa, and if he didn't confront this then…

Kari gasped as the images that had been haunting him came rushing back to his mind. No, that future could not happen. He had to talk to Jessa, no matter how nervous the thought made him. And rightfully so, seeing how _everything_depended on how tonight went. As it was, nothing was going to be the same as it once was. This alone was unsettling to the young snow-walker, he had never been a huge advocate of change. He was perfectly content with how things were before… Living here in Thrasirshall with Brocheal in peace, being able to use his powers to help the Jarlshold instead of creating fear, having friends, like Jessa…

Frowning, Kari reconsidered that last thought. If he was being honest, he couldn't really include his friendship with Jessa with the constants he enjoyed in his life. It was strange, for since the moment he met her he considered her a strong pillar, unmovable. Not that _she_necessarily changed, no she was still the same Jessa. Fierce, confident, intelligent Jessa, who never left his side, no matter what or who was against him. Still, recently Kari had sensed something different in their bond, especially on her side. At first, it had felt like their friendship had only been growing stronger, closer. But then something changed, becoming something new, exciting and utterly terrifying. It was something Kari couldn't fully understand, and this confusion only increased his worry. If he couldn't overcome this small change he felt between them, how would he be able to handle the imminent consequences of tonight?

One thing was for certain, standing on the opposite side of the door was not going to get him anywhere. Steeling his nerves, he took a moment to compose himself once more before throwing open the door into the room where his friends waited. A seemingly empty room greeted him.

Confused, for he could hear muffled voices and sensed their presence in the room, he ventured further in, barely avoiding being hit by a kicked chair as he approached the table. Shaking his head he gingerly sat back on his ankles to peer under the table at the scuffle that was taking place between the two. All that could be seen was an entanglement of limbs shoving back and forth at each other, unintelligible mutterings joining the noise of the brawl. Kari gave a tolerant smile, wondering what had set the fiery tempered girl off this time. Deciding to save Brocheal further injury, to body and pride, he gave a low, interrupting cough.

The effect was immediate. Jessa's head jerked up with a cry of 'Kari!' so fast that she slammed it right into the underside of the table. Groaning she rubbed her sore head, and took his proffered hand. As soon as he helped her up she dropped his hand and took a step back, trying to hide her flushed face. Kari felt his lips tug down at the action and the sudden feel of needle-like prickling he felt rush through her emotions. What did he do to make her so nervous around him all of a sudden? And was that fear in her eyes? Kari felt confusion spread within him, that couldn't be right, not directed towards him…

Brocheal's deep voice drew him out of his thoughts, and he scolded himself. It wasn't right for him to be sensing Jessa's thoughts and emotions, even if they were being broadcasted so loudly. Instead he focused his attention on finding out why there had been a fight in his kitchen. He turned to his care-taker, "Do I even want to know what you said to irritate our guest?"

He felt joy surge through the girl at him taking her side, and the bright smile that lit up her face was so distracting he barely caught his care-takers out of breath mutter of, "Don't know why she's so sensitive about it, poor Uric was the victim… only wanted to dance with a pretty girl…"

Uric…oh. Kari clenched his fists trying to fight off the blush he felt rising. That wasn't a moment he was proud of. It had been the first time he had lost control of his magic in years, and it coincidentally happened at the same time as Jessa's attack that he almost didn't notice he had acted at all. His help wasn't needed, as proven by the slap Jessa had dealt, she could handle herself. He still was uncertain at why it happened at all, he hadn't felt any different…perhaps it had been too much wine on his part that lead to the lack of control. All he knew was the moment he saw that man grope Jessa a surge of energy broke through him, and then the man was unconscious on the floor.

"This is your fault," Jessa said pointing her finger at his chest. Kari's eyes widened, she couldn't know, he hadn't told anyone the truth about that incident. He felt bad that Jessa was mocked for it, but he felt the truth that he had lost control would cause more harm than good. Besides, it was all in good humor. In fact everyone loved the story of how she had knocked out a celebrated warrior with one hand.

"What do you-"

"If you had been down here with me, I wouldn't have had to deal with this oaf's nonsense!"

Brocheal grabbed Jessa in a great hold, rubbing his knuckles lightly on the squirming girl's head. "Oaf! So this is the greeting I get after months of being away from whom I thought a dear friend! And to think of all the work I've done to prepare for your visit. Bah, you young ones have no respect!"

Kari smiled as he watched the interaction. Jessa was beating her hands against Brocheal's arms, fighting to get free but her eyes were shining and her loud laughter echoed throughout the room. He was suddenly caught off guard as a burly arm grabbed him around the shoulders, yanking him into what was now a swaying embrace by the man he considered a father. His head clunked against Jessa's as Brocheal squeezed them tightly, saying how great it was that more of the family was here, and cold silver eyes clashed with warm brown. Kari found his vision swallowed by her laughing face, and although he tried hard to tune her out the bright and exuberant feeling of warmth and happiness that flowed from Jessa shot into him, making it impossible for him not to smile back. Distantly he felt his mind instantly saving the memory away with other cherished moments he wanted to remember forever.

Then they were released, and seated around the table, idly eating their meal and exchanging conversation. It was nice, and with every story or laugh from Jessa, Kari realized just how much he had been missing his friend. However, with every passing moment the night drew to a close, and he heard the shifting logs in the dying fire as crashing reminders that the darkness that was soon to come. When Brocheal scooted his chair back with a heavy screech, standing to stretch out his long limbs, Kari knew he had run out of time. Their previous life was now over, and the one ahead of them was to be decided in mere minutes.

* * *

**AN: **Yikes, it's been awhile, huh? Sorry, with finals and moving into a new house I got a tad bit distracted...I know, excuses, excuses. On the upside, my extreme guilt means that you can expect the next chapter (and a possible tease for chapter 6) very soon! I also know this chapter was a bit..fluffy.. but I felt it was needed to tide anyone who is an avid Kari/Jessa shipper like me over, for let me warn you, this is going to be an eventual pairing..meaning it will take these two lovebirds a bit to get it together.  
One last thing, I would like to express my gratitude for the lovely review I recieved from Jennie! It made my week..I literally could not stop smiling after recieving it, and I will be busting out more chapters for you as soon as possible!  
Happy reading everyone - Einn


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing but the plot, dreams, and a craving for some nice black tea...  
AN: This chapter is for the lovely Jennie, who's review inspired me to keep that pen in motion all the way through writer's block and sleep deprivation. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Brocheal finished his stretch with an exaggerated yawn, and shuffled over to where he was sitting to ruffle Kari's hair fondly. Ignoring the boy's protest, he gave a pointed glance to Jessa, "Best end the night on these pleasantries. We can leave the troublesome things to daytime when there is light to see things clearer."

Before Kari could open his mouth to object, Brocheal had left the room for his own and he could see Jessa grabbing her bag out of the corner of his eye. As she passed by his chair, his hand shot out, catching her wrist in a gentle hold, stopping her. He could feel her curious eyes on him but kept his own gaze on the ever-taunting fire. Embers flew out onto the hearth, a brilliant spark twinkling for a mere second before dying, reminding him once more how precious time could be.

"Yes, Kari?"

He held on longer than he should have, he realized. But the warmth of her hand against his icy fingers seemed to grow with every second, and absentmindedly he traced his thumb over delicate wrist bones towards a pulse point that fluttered like the sparks on the hearth. It was irrational, he knew, but a sudden paranoid terror that he was in fact holding one of those delicate embers shot through him. To avoid releasing it to its death he chose instead to freeze time on its last second, changing his grip to lace his fingers through hers as he gracefully stood up.

"Do not go yet, Jessa, I want to talk to you if that is alright. Will you walk with me?"

Once more Kari had to tighten his defense against his natural perceptive abilities as a wave of fresh emotions and thoughts rolled off of Jessa. The only thing he let remain unblocked was the reassuring feel of her heartbeat in his hand, though he felt it quickening and becoming more jolted. Kari stopped the frown he felt coming, he wasn't usually very expressive and had been wearing that one too much tonight.

"So what is it you needed to talk to me about? Hopefully it's the same thing I've been wanting to hear from you," she laughed. Kari glanced at her from the corner of his eye, debating if he should answer her yet. He gave a subtle shake of his head and tugged her hand, signaling that they would talk once they reached their destination. He only hoped that would allow him enough time to formulate what he was to say once they reached it. Jessa simply smiled and jerked her head forward, telling him to lead the way and it struck him just how well they had come to know each other to be able to communicate with so little.

He led them through the dark halls with ease, relieved that although surprised she did not object to his continued hold on her hand. Not that the contact was strange for the two friends to have. Jessa's confident, out-going personality often shone through in her open affection for others, including the usually shy and reserved snow-walker. However, outside of when he was dragging her away from some kind of danger, it had always been her who had initiated contact. Jessa somehow knew a way to embody warmth and comfort with every touch, a feat he had yet to master he realized as he reflected on his desperate clutch. With perfect timing to his thoughts, he felt Jessa give his hand a gentle squeeze. Kari instantly felt some of his nervousness dissolve, leaving him to wish not only for the reason to her own nerves, but that they weren't so loud as to render her gesture moot.

When they stepped out onto the archer's alley that ran along the top of the fortress into the brisk night air, he reluctantly let go of Jessa's hand, his own disappointment almost covering up the shiver of it that ran through her as well. However his earlier fears were avoided when he turned to find her twirling, head tilted up to the moon, laughing as the falling snowflakes melted against her cheeks. Jessa wasn't a flame so easily distinguished.

She froze when she caught him watching her so openly, and he wondered distractedly if it was the cold air that made her flush so, or the new thrill that sent her heart into an odd tizzy. He decided on a mixture of the temperature and adrenaline, a normal reaction for humans. He didn't feel so guilty on picking up on her natural reactions like that, besides it was seemingly impossible to keep her tuned out. Not for the first time, he pondered if the reasoning of this was his own lack of control, or the knowledge their close bond allowed him. Kari turned to play with the snow covering the edge of the wall in front of him, idly drawing random runes with his fingertips as he mentally scolded himself. Now was the time for action, not for getting lost in his thoughts.

Luckily Jessa had gained a bit of patience over the years towards his antics and waited beside him silently until he was ready. He casually added slashes to a mark, "Wulfgar demands you marry."

"Ever-knowing, as always, I see. I assume you know my answer then."

"I do."

"And I also assume, being the clever rune-master you are, that you have found a solution for me," Jessa smiled.

"I have." Kari hesitated for a second before meeting her eyes. "You should listen to the Jarl."

Her bright smile fell away, and he felt the sharp blow that hit her, stealing all breath from her. He winced as the once energetic pulse of her heart became dull, throbbing…

"What?"

You need to marry one of the men our allies have offered you. I think Jórvík would be a fair match."

The beat stopped completely, then picked up in a frantic, uncontrollable manner. Jessa took a step forward, leaning into his face, searching.

"Oh dear Odin… you're serious! Kari… how could you side with them… how could you-"

She broke off, shaking her head in disbelief. The rhythm of her heart only became more cacophonous, the jarring sound alternating between fast and slow so unsteadily that Kari immediately made to grab her hand once more. It was too unstable, too fragile, that it could go out at any second…

His eyes widened slightly as a white-hot burst of pain spread at the contact, and his hand was slapped away by her shaking ones. Confused, he met her eyes, alarmed to find they looked shiny in the worst way.

"Jessa, what is wrong?"

The girl glanced at him, and he was shocked at how sharp it felt. She had never looked at him that way before. Jessa opened her mouth once, then twice, before throwing her arms out wide. "_What's wrong? _Kari, I can't believe you of all people could ever be so thick! You honestly think it's alright, that it's a _good_ idea that I have my life planned out like this? That I be forced to marry some strange man for political reasons?"

Raising his eyes from her hand to her face, he instantly regretted the action as he read the anger and hurt that resided there. He needed to remove that, needed to get his friend to smile again. There was a sharp, underlying pain in her throat and chest that went past any upset over her situation, however, that he didn't know how to fix. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and the fact that he was only sensing a mere fraction of it was highly concerning. It was easily the most painful sensation he had ever felt, even more tortuous then when he had seen Brocheal shot with that arrow. Similar to a hot coal being shoved down his throat, into his frozen chest…. Heartburn of some kind? Tonight's soup did taste a bit spicier than usual…

Desperate to fix what he could, he tried to appeal to the last point she made. "You are well- traveled and have met most of the surrounding realms Jarls. It doesn't have to be a stranger at all, Jessa."

Kari let out a breath of relief when a strange light of hope entered her eyes. Jessa wrung her hands, "You're right…it doesn't have to be a stranger…"

"Do you find marriage so distasteful," he asked, curious.

She smiled wistfully as she gazed out over the landscape, and he could tell she was visiting some imagined dream. "No," she whispered. "No… if it was with the right man, with someone I love completely, I know I would cherish every second of being a wife."

Jessa suddenly turned to look at him, and he almost stumbled back as her emotions hit him. Why was she suddenly so anxious again? She was also filled with such hope and determination, as well as something else unreadable, but positive all the same, that he decided to wait for her explanation. It seemed it was her turn to talk now.

Pacing back and forth, she chewed her lip nervously, stopping to glance at him occasionally as she ran over her thoughts. Kari felt her nerves start to overwhelm him, and he fought the urge to fidget as he waited. Finally, with a deep breath Jessa turned towards him, her eyes filled with a determined fire that spoke of her usual self.

"This whole matter steals quite a bit from me, but it does allow me the freedom of choosing who I marry. Really, I can only think of one requirement I would want in a husband. I would only want him to be someone I love, and that might love me in return."

Kari nodded to show his agreement to her statement. Brocheal had told him of the importance of love in people's lives before, and he had seen it firsthand when Signi and then other members of the Jarlshold had been put under Gudrun's curse. Jessa let out a shuddering breath, and he found himself comparing her tense body and the pressure he felt dwelling underneath to one of his latest experiments trying to seal as much magical energy into a flask as possible. The flask exploded… hearts couldn't do that, could they?

"… becoming friends with you over the years has been great, Kari. I'm almost grateful to that witch because without her I would never have met you…" His ears twitched back to the conversation and his mind away from the morbid thought of Jessa's body shattering into a thousand pieces, even if that was the feeling it was emitting. The girl yanked a piece of hair the wind was whipping about away from her face with a growl, frustrated that she wasn't able to say what she really wanted. Finally she wheeled about, her skirts flaring out, sending snow flying up about her as she looked him in the eye.

"I love you."

Tilting his head to the side, he cast a curious gaze upon her. "I know."

Jessa spluttered for a second, then gave a small hollow laugh. "Of course you know, you're Kari Ragnarsson… I guess I just thought I should say it for myself…"

They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to continue the conversation. Finally Jessa gave a nervous, but exasperated sigh. "Well, your thoughts?"

"My thoughts remain unchanged."

There was a moment of peaceful silence and Kari continued his idly drawn pattern in the snow, his concentration leading to him missing the change in atmosphere that suddenly happened.

"You still think I should marry the Jarl from Jórvík."

"He seems the most logical, seeing as Jórvík is the closest to the Jarlshold, Horolfstead, and Thrasirshall, making it a choice that would easily allow you to interact with your former world. Visits back and forth would be simple, and would alleviate any home-sickness leaving may cause. The treaty your marriage would invoke would settle the many border disputes between the two realms, which Wulfgar would be grateful for. Although, the trade increase from marrying the Jarl from Bernicia would also be benefic-Jessa!"

Pain. Sharp, stabbing pain that stopped his heart completely, leaving him numb and cold assaulted him. It was so clear, so consuming that it took him a moment to catch his breath before he came to. "Jessa!"

Her back was turned towards him, and she was not moving. Frantic he stretched his mind to try and locate any attack, to sense who was torturing her this way. Kari rushed towards her but when he was about to grab her shoulders, about to turn her towards him and search for the wound she stepped to the side, avoiding him. "Jessa-"

"I'm fine." Something was wrong with her voice, it was course, strained. Kari frowned as the pain clumsily broke away in a familiar manner, was she trying to shield her mind? Had she been doing so before as well? The thought that she thought a barrier from him was needed tore at him, as well as the realization that for something to break through that barrier it must have been extraordinarily strong. How much pain was she really in? A cursory check showed no mortal injury, so he let it be. If Jessa said it was fine, she must know she could handle it. He would really have to talk to Brocheal about the seasonings he used in his cooking, however.

"I appreciate your advice Kari, but I will not marry the Jarl from Jórvík, or the one from Bernicia. I will marry no one at all."

"You must Jessa. The Jarl-"

"Wulfgar maybe my Jarl, but he is my friend as well. He knew the two outcomes that would come of my visit here." Her voice faltered slightly, "He knew if you- if you couldn't find an out for me, that I wouldn't return at all."

"I do not understand."

"I will not have my life dictated for me, Kari!" He was shocked at the vehemence in her voice, "I am not afraid to fight for what I believe in, and I will continue to fight for my freedom. If that means I have to leave the Jarl's jurisdiction and find it in lands elsewhere, so be it."

Kari felt the on start of panic start to well up inside of him. "You cannot leave, Jessa!" When she avoided his attempt to face her once more, he had to bite down on his desperate frustration. He _had_ to convince her to his way of thinking. He pressed harder.

"Jessa… what about your friends, would you really be so willing to leave them all? I know you think this is an infringement on your freedom, but choose wisely and I know you will be happy. If you wish to act on love, what better action than this? Any of those men will love you, and the results of the given treaty will help out all the people of the Jarlshold that I know you love."

Slowly he felt her crumbling, and grabbing onto that he pressed one last time. "Please, Jessa, don't fight this, it's more important than you realize. Please do this…"

"Alright." Her back was still turned away from him but her head was angled towards him, and he could make out the fine features of her profile in the moonlight. "I will do as you ask, Kari."

The snow-walker's whole body relaxed and he released a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. As he walked towards the door, he absentmindedly tried to detect the strange feeling that was starting to haunt him. It was clearly his own, but slightly resembled the one he had felt from Jessa earlier. She was staying, however, so there could be no reason for any upset. I really need to talk to Brocheal about experimenting with our food, he thought, as he rubbed at the burning in his chest. Opening the door to the hall, he ushered Jessa forward.

"I am glad to hear that you agree Jessa. Come with me, I will get you some parchment and wax so you can write and inform the Jarl right away."

"Yes, Kari."

* * *

As promised, a little peek of what will happen in the next chapter:

Jessa rolled the necklace in between her fingers, staring as the light caught the glass, her mind full of the shamanka's words. _"What I offer you is freedom... "_

Clenching her fist shut tightly Jessa jumped to her feet, quickly rushing to put her outer clothes and boots on. She knew what she had to do. Allowing for no hesitation she slipped the talisman over her neck.

"Good-bye Kari."

* * *

AN: Hello! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! You do not know how much I wanted to cut this chapter off after Jessa's confession, but I thought any readers deserved to get the full chapter all at once. As always, please let me know what you think, I absolutely love feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing belonging to the Snow-Walker Trilogy is mine  
AN: Sorry this is both really late and short. Excuses are bridges to nowhere and all that jazz though, so I won't bore you with them. I do want to say thank you to Jennie for the lovely review! It really spurs me on, and me and my caffeine-addiction appreciate the well-wishes! I will have chapter 8 out for you soon!

* * *

The long spindly hands of the trees grabbed at her as she ran, tearing at her cloak and scratching her arms and face. Still Jessa refused to slow down, sprinting through the woods with all her might, only one thing on her mind. 'I have to make it….'

Second thoughts had assaulted her the second she stepped out of Thrasirshall into the cold bitter night. Images of her warm bed and laughing over breakfast with Brocheal and Kari tempted her. Just one last day, to say good-bye... Then the reminder of what future awaited her on that path hit her, urging her legs to move. If she stayed, Kari would have her shipped off to her potential husband with no escape route in sight. She had to leave now.

Her ankle suddenly struck a snow-covered rock sending her tumbling down the hill. Jessa threw her arms out in an attempt to grab a hold of something, but only ice met her gloved hands. Rocks cut into her skin as she continued to roll, the frozen ground biting at her fresh wounds until finally her descent ended with her back slamming into a tree.

"Ugh…" Jessa groaned, Odin that hurt. Slowly pushing herself up on all fours she kneeled there, panting for the breath that had been knocked out of her so forcefully. Blood sprinkled the ground in front of her, tainting the once pristine snow, and when she looked down she could see her clothes were full of rips and snags… She was leaving a trail. At this rate it would be all too easy to find her. She needed to hurry. Alright then, she growled with determination. Once more…

She had only made it a couple of steps before a shrill caw broke through the air. Jessa instantly leaped behind a nearby tree, ignoring the shooting pain the movement triggered, clutching her wildly beating heart. Not daring to breathe she waited in tense silence, but no familiar bird-like sound was made. Minutes passed agonizingly slow, and with every second of that bated silence Jessa felt her heartbeat calm. Her nerves were making her paranoid, it was probably just an ordinary bird. Finally allowing herself to breath, she let her head fall back against the tree. Two pairs of gleaming eyes peered down at her. Two ravens, _his_ ravens…

A scream rose up at the same moment her whole body stopped working, resulting in Jessa being frozen, staring up at the birds on the branches above her, eyes and mouth wide in silent terror. They couldn't have found her… not when she was so close…

The one on the left tilted his head and gave her a questioning caw. Jessa flinched as her interpretation of his query flowed through her mind. _Why are you running human? Where do you think you can run to?_

The other one watched her for a moment, then rustled his wings, spreading them out in preparation to take flight. "No!"

Jessa sprang into action at seeing the moment, arms outstretched in a halting position. She knew where he would fly to, or rather whom. Trying not to feel foolish at talking to birds, especially ones obedient to the person she was purposefully disobeying, she lowered her voice in a placating tone. "No, just wait for a moment, please."

The two shared a look and Jessa had to convince herself that the gleam in their dark eyes shouldn't concern her. Biting her lip, she watched carefully, gingerly shifting her weight to the front of her foot in case she would need to make a run for it. The bird who had been about to fly off resettled on the branch and bobbed his head in a slight nod towards her.

Swinging her pack around to her front, Jessa pulled out small package as she silently congratulated herself for thinking ahead and coming prepared. Pulling out the two chunks of fresh raw meat she stole from Brocheal's reserves she swung them in an enticing manner, smirking as their attention went to the meal she held. "Give me a couple of days, that's all I ask."

The ravens gave an affronted huff and Jessa feared they would take off and alert Kari. They stayed, however, and she finally placed the odd shine in their eyes as they took her in. They were curious. Good, she thought, I can use this. She hadn't really expected them to take her initial offer, she knew how loyal the birds were to their master. If everything went according to plan she wouldn't need that much time anyways.

"Fine," she conceded, throwing the meat into the air. "One day, and silence on the talisman as well." Kari might not be able to sense it, but she had no doubt that the ravens held their own magic.

They shot off the branches, their powerful wings sending the leaves into a whirling frenzy. In the blink of an eye both now rested on a fallen log in front of her, sharp beaks making quick work of their treat. Smiling, Jessa watched them, a sudden wave of nostalgia hitting her. She never had the chance to say good-bye, and the two ravens were her last connection to her old life, to Kari. Bending down she gently stroked their heads, "Take care of him for me."

They peered at her curiously before one leaned forward and gave her finger an affectionate nip. Taking one last look towards Thrasirshall and her past, Jessa continued her run through the forest, praying that she would be able to make it in time.

* * *

When she finally stepped onto the dock, the rays of the morning sun were breaking through the sky. Men sluggishly ambled about, making their preparations for the upcoming journey. Scrubbing her hands over her wind-chaffed cheeks, Jessa made her way over to a bundled up man coiling up rope by the side of a familiar ship. He looked up after the second clearing of her throat, his eyes growing wide as a blush spread over his face.

"Lady Jessa!" Tait jumped to his feet, stumbling over the pile of rope he had been meticulously coiling. Jessa fought down a rising smirk, it appeared the oarsman was lighter on his feet when he was full of the drink. "I thought you left for Thrasirshall yesterday!"

"Something came up, I'm afraid. Where is the captain? I need to speak with him at once."

"I'm here," a gruff voice sounded behind her.

Jessa whirled around to face the man, offering him the sealed scroll from her pack. "It seems that Kari has urgent matters to inform the Jarl about as soon as possible. I was sent to deliver the documents and settle things."

The captain took the scroll from her, noting the official seal of the snow-walker, before handing them back to her. "I'm sorry my lady, I wish I could help, but this ship isn't going to the Jarlshold."

"That's alright," Jessa smiled. "Neither am I."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing belonging to the Snow-Walker Trilogy is mine  
AN: Sorry this is both really late and short. Excuses are bridges to nowhere and all that jazz though, so I won't bore you with them. I do want to say thank you to Jennie for the lovely review! It really spurs me on, and me and my caffeine-addiction appreciate the well-wishes! I will have chapter 8 out for you soon!

* * *

The long spindly hands of the trees grabbed at her as she ran, tearing at her cloak and scratching her arms and face. Still Jessa refused to slow down, sprinting through the woods with all her might, only one thing on her mind. 'I have to make it….'

Second thoughts had assaulted her the second she stepped out of Thrasirshall into the cold bitter night. Images of her warm bed and laughing over breakfast with Brocheal and Kari tempted her. Just one last day, to say good-bye... Then the reminder of what future awaited her on that path hit her, urging her legs to move. If she stayed, Kari would have her shipped off to her potential husband with no escape route in sight. She had to leave now.

Her ankle suddenly struck a snow-covered rock sending her tumbling down the hill. Jessa threw her arms out in an attempt to grab a hold of something, but only ice met her gloved hands. Rocks cut into her skin as she continued to roll, the frozen ground biting at her fresh wounds until finally her descent ended with her back slamming into a tree.

"Ugh…" Jessa groaned, Odin that hurt. Slowly pushing herself up on all fours she kneeled there, panting for the breath that had been knocked out of her so forcefully. Blood sprinkled the ground in front of her, tainting the once pristine snow, and when she looked down she could see her clothes were full of rips and snags… She was leaving a trail. At this rate it would be all too easy to find her. She needed to hurry. Alright then, she growled with determination. Once more…

She had only made it a couple of steps before a shrill caw broke through the air. Jessa instantly leaped behind a nearby tree, ignoring the shooting pain the movement triggered, clutching her wildly beating heart. Not daring to breathe she waited in tense silence, but no familiar bird-like sound was made. Minutes passed agonizingly slow, and with every second of that bated silence Jessa felt her heartbeat calm. Her nerves were making her paranoid, it was probably just an ordinary bird. Finally allowing herself to breath, she let her head fall back against the tree. Two pairs of gleaming eyes peered down at her. Two ravens, _his_ ravens…

A scream rose up at the same moment her whole body stopped working, resulting in Jessa being frozen, staring up at the birds on the branches above her, eyes and mouth wide in silent terror. They couldn't have found her… not when she was so close…

The one on the left tilted his head and gave her a questioning caw. Jessa flinched as her interpretation of his query flowed through her mind. _Why are you running human? Where do you think you can run to?_

The other one watched her for a moment, then rustled his wings, spreading them out in preparation to take flight. "No!"

Jessa sprang into action at seeing the moment, arms outstretched in a halting position. She knew where he would fly to, or rather whom. Trying not to feel foolish at talking to birds, especially ones obedient to the person she was purposefully disobeying, she lowered her voice in a placating tone. "No, just wait for a moment, please."

The two shared a look and Jessa had to convince herself that the gleam in their dark eyes shouldn't concern her. Biting her lip, she watched carefully, gingerly shifting her weight to the front of her foot in case she would need to make a run for it. The bird who had been about to fly off resettled on the branch and bobbed his head in a slight nod towards her.

Swinging her pack around to her front, Jessa pulled out small package as she silently congratulated herself for thinking ahead and coming prepared. Pulling out the two chunks of fresh raw meat she stole from Brocheal's reserves she swung them in an enticing manner, smirking as their attention went to the meal she held. "Give me a couple of days, that's all I ask."

The ravens gave an affronted huff and Jessa feared they would take off and alert Kari. They stayed, however, and she finally placed the odd shine in their eyes as they took her in. They were curious. Good, she thought, I can use this. She hadn't really expected them to take her initial offer, she knew how loyal the birds were to their master. If everything went according to plan she wouldn't need that much time anyways.

"Fine," she conceded, throwing the meat into the air. "One day, and silence on the talisman as well." Kari might not be able to sense it, but she had no doubt that the ravens held their own magic.

They shot off the branches, their powerful wings sending the leaves into a whirling frenzy. In the blink of an eye both now rested on a fallen log in front of her, sharp beaks making quick work of their treat. Smiling, Jessa watched them, a sudden wave of nostalgia hitting her. She never had the chance to say good-bye, and the two ravens were her last connection to her old life, to Kari. Bending down she gently stroked their heads, "Take care of him for me."

They peered at her curiously before one leaned forward and gave her finger an affectionate nip. Taking one last look towards Thrasirshall and her past, Jessa continued her run through the forest, praying that she would be able to make it in time.

* * *

When she finally stepped onto the dock, the rays of the morning sun were breaking through the sky. Men sluggishly ambled about, making their preparations for the upcoming journey. Scrubbing her hands over her wind-chaffed cheeks, Jessa made her way over to a bundled up man coiling up rope by the side of a familiar ship. He looked up after the second clearing of her throat, his eyes growing wide as a blush spread over his face.

"Lady Jessa!" Tait jumped to his feet, stumbling over the pile of rope he had been meticulously coiling. Jessa fought down a rising smirk, it appeared the oarsman was lighter on his feet when he was full of the drink. "I thought you left for Thrasirshall yesterday!"

"Something came up, I'm afraid. Where is the captain? I need to speak with him at once."

"I'm here," a gruff voice sounded behind her.

Jessa whirled around to face the man, offering him the sealed scroll from her pack. "It seems that Kari has urgent matters to inform the Jarl about as soon as possible. I was sent to deliver the documents and settle things."

The captain took the scroll from her, noting the official seal of the snow-walker, before handing them back to her. "I'm sorry my lady, I wish I could help, but this ship isn't going to the Jarlshold."

"That's alright," Jessa smiled. "Neither am I."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with anything related to the snow-walker trilogy sadly... only two now empty cups of tea and an angry dentist.

AN: So I go to edit chapter 9 only to realize I never put up chapter 8..oops... Good news is the next chapter is done, and after some more edits, will be posted soon! Hope any readers are still enjoying the story! Feel free to leave any comments, concerns, critiques!

* * *

Her half-baked plan came together so smoothly, so effortlessly, that Jessa was shocked at how simple it all was. Now as she stood in the bustling market of the Wormshold, Thrasirshall and all the events that had taken place there seemed like nothing more but a distant dream. The image of Kari up on that rooftop with snow falling gently around him, the brushstrokes her quill made without her consent, the feel of silky black feathers against her fingertips … all of it blurred together like snowflakes in a blizzard. Each moment an individual and unique, never to be replicated or felt again but soon lost within the homogenous white of a storm she couldn't touch. Only the feel of the talisman swaying on her neck and her body's fatigue from her rushed journey served as proof. A merchant's wife rushed by with a basket full of fresh fish, nearly knocking Jessa over in her haste to prepare the supply, forcing her back into the present as she quickly dodged the woman.

It was the afternoon rush, and like the hundreds milling around the busy town, she had her own errands to quickly take care of. She had been extremely fortunate so far, the captain had been easily persuaded to her side. All it had taken were some well-placed words and proof of Kari's seal and she had been granted passage and was on her way to the Wormshold. She had informed him that the scroll was to be given to an express messenger she would find in the town, for she was to leave later that night on another ship to go to the location where the emergency was. The captain, with all his loyalty to his Jarl, had pushed his men and ship as hard and fast as muscle and wind would allow, cutting their estimated trip time in half in his efforts to be as much help as possible.

Using the dedication Wulfgar inspired in his men for her own selfish purposes didn't sit right with Jessa, but not enough to sway her. As she paid a messenger double the rate for an urgent delivery and made her way back to the docks she had to admit that in this case the ends justified all means. And for the end she had in sight for her future she would have no hesitation, no regrets. Her path had been struck, and no one could force her off of it now.

"Jessa Horolfsdaughter, just where the hell do you think you are going?" A hand gripped her shoulder tight, and if the strength of the hold did not stop her movements instantly, his voice sure did.

Groaning, she bowed her head. How? How could she have been found out already? Clenching the hilts of her double daggers tight, she turned to face her opponent. It hurt her to think that way, but if he continued to hold her back she would have no choice but to fight him.

"Let me go, Skapti."

"I don't think so little lady, not without some answers. What is this?" He brandished the familiar parchment like a sword, pointing it straight at her heart. Never had Jessa seen the poet so angry, and she unconsciously flinched at the biting rage in his voice. Not ready to answer him just yet, she decided to try to change the topic, stalling so she could figure a way out of this mess.

"As nice as it is running into a friend, you should really let me go now, Skapti. I have places to be-"

"Curious, I was just thinking that myself." He smirked, and began to pose as if about to tell a grand riddle but it lacked the usual humor and jovially Skapti always embodied. "According to the last of my knowledge, you are supposed to be in Thrasirshall for another week. Imagine my surprise when upon overhearing I was heading to the Jarlshold a messenger gave me a letter to deliver, stating that it was an extremely urgent document. Now of course I opened it immediately, seeing that it was from our dear snow-walker friend… but after reading it and spotting _you _wondering about a town hundreds of miles from where you should be… well, I think it's safe to say Kari didn't approve of this letter. How about it, Jessa? Have any insight to shed on this puzzle?"

"Breaking an official seal and reading the Jarl's mail is an offense, you should be more careful. Your nosiness might get you in trouble-"

"Do not attempt to joke with me right now, Jessa. I don't care who it was addressed to, what concerns me is the content of the letter and I demand an explanation now."

Jessa gave a great sigh before releasing her hold on her daggers. There was no escaping this conversation it seemed. She didn't want to make a scene in the middle of a market and as it did affect them in some way, she supposed her friends deserved an answer. Besides, the reality of her situation pressed upon her with every second that passed and drew her closer to her future. Each step forward that she took was just one more step away from her friends. Knowing this, she wasn't willing to let what could be her last minutes with Skapti be a verbal brawl in the middle of some crowded street.

"Fine, but if you are going to insist on hashing this all out the least you can do is feed me while you're at it."

* * *

It wasn't until a pint of ale was placed in front of her that Jessa allowed the conversation to continue. Glancing at the open parchment that was still clenched tightly in between his fingers, she frowned. "If you've read it, you know what is going to happen. I don't know what you expect me to explain."

"This isn't going to happen, you know we won't let it," he bit back sharply.

"What are you against here, Skapti? All of the requirements have been met." Jessa gave a bitter smile, "I was told to make a choice, and I have made one. Will you take away the little bit of free will I was left just because you do not approve? And there is no stopping it, I'm afraid. I sent the signed treaty when I delivered that letter for the Jarl."

Slamming his hands against the table, Skapti growled. "Well then we will just have to have it revoked-"

"And have the reputation of the Jarlshold shattered? No, the treaty will hold."

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand…" Skapti leaned forward, sending her an imploring stare. "I thought you were going to be honest with Kari, why didn't you tell him of your feelings?"

"I did."

It came out in such a dull whisper the poet was forced to ask Jessa to repeat herself. Peering down at the table, she picked fastidiously at the many cuts and nicks on its surface. "I did tell him."

Skapti waited for her to continue, but when the girl made no move into further detail he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, nearly smacking a passing patron in the head. "And?!"

Watching the angry man behind him make his way to his seat, grumbling all the way about over-excited drunks and spilled mead, Jessa waited until she was content he would not retaliate before switching her attention back to her friend. The man's eyes were light up with excitement, his head leaning against his hands. Great, she continued to be the source of gossip and entertainment it seemed.

Taking a large sip of her drink, she fought back the melancholy the subject was raising, choosing to show a calm, indifferent front instead. "What do you mean and?"

"Details, I want details!" He cuffed her playfully upside the head, "Like his face when you finally told him, oh I wish I could have seen it! Where did you confess, how did you confess, what did he say- And why the blazes are you sitting here with me instead of planning your wedding?"

Jessa frowned as she felt uncomfortable tugging on her heart, she really wasn't ready to be talking about this yet. Sighing, she waited for the poet to catch on to his own train of thought. It didn't take long.

"Wait… Jessa, this letter, the reason you're in Wormshold looking for a ship… you mean… No! It can't be! You must not have explained properly! I'm sure if you go back-"

She gave a bitter laugh, "I looked him straight in the eye and told him I loved him, how much clearer could I have possibly been? And have you ever known there to be a misunderstanding on Kari's part anyways?"

"Oh, Jessa…" He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. But still, to run away like this-"

"I'm not running away." At his look of disbelief she smiled, "I understand how you may think that, but I'm not. Even if I was though, could you blame me? He just looked at me like it was of no consequence, Skapti. Just stood there and told me that I should marry the Jarl from Jorkivic… I tell him I love him and he would have me shipped off for politics, for a _measly trade increase_! Do you have _any_ idea how much that hurts, how it feels to know that you are seen as nothing but a tool?"

Her voice was raspy and choked by now, and she hid her face in the shadow of her long hair, not wanting to meet Skapti's eyes. "No, you can't blame me for wanting to leave that behind me. But like I said, I'm not running. I mean to fulfill that treaty to the best of my ability, the fact that his kingdom is on the farthest end of the country, that's just a nice feature. It's what I need, Skapti. I don't want to be anywhere near Kari for a while, I can't… I-I can't stay here."

Long arms enveloped her in a tight hug, and she could feel Skapti's tense muscles shaking. "My little valkyrie… No, I cannot blame you, and no one else will either. But why not run, why sign a treaty after all you've been through? You can be free, you don't have to do this."

"But I do," she pulled back to look him in the eye, "Because he asked me to. Kari may not feel the same, but I do love him and will work towards his goals, just in my own way. I refuse to be used as a tool, but I cannot refuse Kari. He asked me to marry one of our allies, and I will."

"So you chose Eric of Hlathir," Skapti frowned as he read the name. "This name… you weren't supposed to receive this treaty, it was deemed too dangerous."

Jessa gave the first real smile of the night, "Which is exactly why I choose it, aside from the distance. It was originally a treaty for the war band, Hlathir is being attacked heavily by pirates and they lack the resources for the war that is approaching. However, when Jarl Eric heard of our current situation he had it re-written. Apparently my reputation precedes me, for he feels that I will be enough to help train and lead the men there. It's perfect, really."

"Do tell darling, what part of sending you off to fight hordes of murderous pirates is perfect?"

"The part where I get to war against hordes of murderous pirates, of course," she laughed. Sighing, she became serious once more, "Look, if I'm going to be forced to marry, I still want it to stand for something. I may have lost my own freedom, but that just means I can put more effort in the fight for the freedom of everyone else. I want to help these people, Skapti. I want to mean something more than trade or border disputes."

He nodded, "I understand. I don't like it, you leaving us for another battlefield- just imagine all the stories I will miss! But I do understand, and I won't stop you."

"Thank you." Grabbing her stuff, she paused by his chair. "You'll write me, won't you, Skapti?"

"You can count on it, little Valkyrie."

Jessa smiled at him softly, and then determined to make it to her ship without drawing out sappy good-byes and causing her nerves more emotional stress, she made her way towards the door. Long, slender fingers wrapped around her wrist, halting her briefly.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know."

"Good thing he no longer has me then, huh?" Then with a small wave she left the tavern, vanishing within the crowd before his eyes.

The man remained sitting at the table, pondering the letter before him and her words while packing his pipe. Minutes passed, but he seemed made of marble, unmoving aside from the gentle exhales of rings of smoke from his lips until suddenly he stuffed the paper into one of his numerous pockets and with a fierce look in his eye, stormed out with a low growl of "Kari." It looked like he had a trip north to make.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I own nothing but a fresh cup of pomegranate black tea.  
AN: I know I said this would be soon, but while editing I realized I use A LOT of flashbacks... so I reformatted the whole chapter which made it a lot longer, but goes in a bit more depth I think. Let me know which format you like better, segmented days or flashbacks!

* * *

When he woke up to the warmth of a bright morning sun on his eyelids, Kari laid there in shock, trying to process what it meant. He had slept the whole night. Blinking slowly he rose and stretched, his muscles creaking gratefully after getting such a long period of rest finally. A smile broke out on his face, it had been ages since he had such a good night's sleep. It had been ages since he had any form of sleep, actually.

'Must be because everything is settled with Jessa,' he thought as he gave a great yawn. With his mind at ease, no anxieties or doubts had come to haunt him in the night. He wasn't sure if it was the relief from his sleep deprivation or from the stress that had been plaguing him, but he felt as if an enormous weight pushing him down had finally been released. Now that everything was back to normal everyone could enjoy this visit as they should. Shooting out of his bed, Kari nearly tripped in his excitement to get ready. He couldn't wait, he had so much to show Jessa!

Pulling his boots on as he hurried out the door, Kari ran down the stairs in record time, nearly bowling right into Brocheal as they reached the door to the kitchen at the same time. The burly man rubbed his eyes blearily before running them over the energetic snow-walker.

"Well, someone is quite excited this morning."

"It was a good night."

Brocheal perked up at this, and with a sly grin that split his face he nudged the boy playfully. "I bet it was. Why don't I go get some fresh eggs while you wake up your lady, eh?"

Choosing to ignore the man's odd behavior, Kari merely nodded and made his way to Jessa's chamber. He knocked quietly on the door, listening for any sounds that would show she was awake. "Jessa?"

No answer came. Frowning, Kari stretched his senses, trying to feel if the girl was still asleep. There was nothing there. Stunned, he tried again and again, each time coming up blank. He could feel the outline of the room, the difference in temperature where the furs laid compared to the cold air by the window…but no Jessa. Panicking, he burst through the door- only to reveal an empty room.

He whirled around and ran back to the kitchen, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Jessa couldn't have left, she promised! She promised him she would stay!

The kitchen was just as devoid of her presence as her room, and Kari reluctantly realized the rest of Thrasirshall was the same. He was about to alert Brocheal when a familiar call sounded above him.

"The woman has left, Master."

"I know." Kari peered at the two wraith-like men shrouded in black, "Will you follow her?"

They exchanged an odd look, and their hesitance confused him. The ravens never hesitated to obey him.

"There is no need; she left a letter for you explaining where she went."

Following their line of sight, Kari located a sealed piece of parchment lying before his chair. Gently tearing it open, he read the note, silver eyes running over the words once, then twice in incredulity. "She returned to the Jarlshold already?"

Once more they shared a look before answering. "All we know is that the woman arrived in Trond early this morning, and soon left on the same vessel that brought her here."

Kari sank into his chair, dual sensations of relief and disappointment assailing him. Jessa had not lied to him, she was still honoring their agreement and had left to put the plans for her marriage in action. He should be happy. However, there was this troubling feeling nagging at him, making him frown. 'She did not say good-bye…'

"If she left this morning, she should still be at sea. It is strange, though," he pondered, "I cannot seem to find Jessa at all."

There was rustling above as the two ravens shifted uneasily, but they were saved from his notice as the door slammed open and a whistling Brocheal walked in. He dropped his load of food on the table before looking about, "Where's Jessa?"

"She is on her way to the Jarlshold to plan the wedding."

"So soon! My, you youngsters don't waste any time do you? I wish I could have seen her before she left though, I can only imagine how happy she must have been." Brocheal chuckled before turning a serious eye on him, "Of course, I'm happy too. I can't tell you how proud I am, Kari."

Not fully comprehending what was going on, the snow-walker just stared as the man continued to ramble on while making breakfast. Never before had he felt such confusion. First Jessa left without even saying anything, then his ravens were acting suspicious, and now Brocheal-

"Where do you suppose the wedding should be held, the Jarlshold or here?"

The strange question broke through his thoughts and Kari gave him a questioning glance. "Why would they hold the wedding up here?"

"You're right," Brocheal said as he placed a pan full of eggs and meat over the fire. "Thrasirshall would be too much of a hassle for everyone to travel to, not to mention some are a little wary of what you have stored up here, quite right too.." He trailed off, probably thinking of all the experiments of Kari's he had stumbled upon. "It will have to be at the Jarlshold."

"It is tradition to be wed in the groom's land, is it not? I'm sure it will be in Jorkivic."

Kari was so preoccupied with staring at the paper in his hands that he missed how his caretaker's face fell at his words. The loud crash as Brocheal dropped the pan in surprise caught his attention, however.

"Jorkivic?"

"Yes, we decided that that treaty was the best option for her to accept." Kari passed him the letter Jessa had left behind.

Brocheal read it out loud with growing disbelief, "_Kari, thank you for your help, you really opened my eyes to some of the things that I needed to see. There is so much that needs to be done that I decided to deliver the news of my acceptance of a marriage proposal to the Jarl myself. Give Brocheal my regards, Jessa_." He looked at Kari, "I don't understand… is this true, she left to marry the Jarl from Jorkivic?"

The boy nodded once before slowly rising to his feet and making his way back to his room. He felt an incomprehensible sense of moroseness fall over him as he walked through the cold and quiet halls, his mind running over her hastily written words, the last and only sign of Jessa he could find.

"She did not say good-bye…"

* * *

Days passed in an indistinguishable daze, each second like a drop of thick molasses on a cold morning. Slowly creeping down, rolling into a heavy dullness that just barely escaped being frozen. Kari stared at the empty court around him, the snow-covered ground pristine and empty without the marks of friendly footprints. Not for the first time, he questioned if Jessa somehow stole the sun the morning she left. It was the middle of the day, but everything was grey.

Brocheal had become sullen and distant as well, which made the silence seem that much starker. After giving a brief explanation about the conversation he and Jessa had that night, the man had fallen into a state of contemplation that Kari could rarely rouse him from. The waves of confusion that came rolled off of Brocheal troubled him, but there was nothing he could do. He was confused himself.

Restlessness soon took over his limbs, forcing Kari to jump down from his perch on the tree and begin to walk. He had no destination, but that suited him as he needed all of his concentration just to navigate his thoughts. Things were settled now, everything in a proper place. The marriage would go through soon and the Jarlshold would strengthen a relationship with a needed ally. Jessa would be close by still, so nothing would change. At least nothing should have changed…

Somewhere along the line he had miscalculated, and for the life of him Kari could not figure out what went wrong, what hidden factor messed with his equations. Because something was wrong, completely and horribly wrong.

He no longer had any sense of Jessa.

At first, he contributed it to sleep deprivation. There had been other minor slip-ups regarding his powers lately, so one more oversight on his part wasn't shocking- unnerving, yes but not all that incomprehensible. But now, after days of rest and recovery, he knew there was no excuse, no reason. She was just gone.

The wind gently rustled his hair, blowing silver strands into his face but Kari ignored them, continuing his unconscious meandering. It was becoming easier to acknowledge that Jessa was somehow now beyond him. It still haunted him of course, but compared to the initial levels of anger and sadness it was much more tolerable. Once he had been able to discern that no trace of her whatsoever meant that Jessa was still alive, he was able to calm down enough to focus. He would have sensed the loss of life, the shift to the spiritual realm if she had died. It wasn't very comforting, knowing only that she wasn't dead, but it was all he had at the moment.

Now he had to find out why she disappeared… and if he should alert the others. No one knew of the recent trouble and outbreaks he had been having, and he preferred to keep it that way. Only worry and panic would arise if his friends found out the snow-walker didn't have a complete mastery over his magic. He didn't want to burden them, especially now when they would be preparing for the wedding. Weddings were a time for joy not fretting, and his usual aversion to such festivities would be enough to deal with.

Kari sighed, he knew he had been encouraging, but every time the idea of the wedding popped into his mind he felt a strong sense of unease. His feet began to drag in the snow at the thought of the events that would soon take place. 'I'll be able to see Jessa though…'

The simplicity of the thought struck him, almost making him stumble. Here he had been stressing over finding her, when _he could just go see her_! This thought instantly brought a smile to the boy's face and he decided to ask Brocheal if they could leave for the Jarlshold soon. Surely Jessa would not be so busy with planning that she couldn't see him. They could make up for her shortened trip there, what did location matter as long as he was able to be with his friend? Resolve firing his footsteps, Kari rushed back inside to find Brocheal, the melancholy air around him shedding with each step. It didn't matter that things were a little off right now, that he couldn't reach Jessa. Things always had a way of working themselves out in the end, especially when they were all together. He would just go have to go to the Jarlshold and prove that she wasn't completely lost to him.

After all, how could he ever lose Jessa?

* * *

Wooden shavings fell softly in between his fingers onto the table as he carved the knife over the block, molding it into a new form. Kari held it up in the dimming firelight, rotating it slowly, frowning slightly as he made quick corrections. Suddenly the door slammed upon, crashing against the wall with a loud bang that startled the snoring Brocheal from his chair. Kari continued carving without looking up at the intruder. "Good evening, Skapti."

The man stood in the door staring back at him, and the boy was shocked to feel such a dark intent flowing from the laid back poet. Before he could even ask him what was wrong, Skapti had grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him up out of his chair, shaking him slightly.

"You! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Skapti! What the hell are you do-"

"Stay out of this Brocheal," he growled bitterly. "I have a bone to pick with you, boy."

Kari carefully pried himself free, "I can see that. Why don't you sit down and tell me what has you so upset?"

He watched as Skapti ignored him, choosing to pace irritably around the room instead. In a dramatic turn he suddenly came barreling back towards Kari, his face red and eyes livid. "How could you do such a thing to that poor girl?"

"You will have to clarify, I do not understand what you are asking."

"Jessa! How could you be so cruel to Jessa!"

Kari frowned, not liking the man's accusation. "I would never be cruel to Jessa, she's my friend!"

This made something snap in the man, and with a violent shove he sent the snow-walker stumbling back into the table. "Don't you _dare_ call her your friend! I will not stand it, Jessa deserves more than that!"

"Enough!" Brocheal jumped up, grabbing the struggling poet in a headlock and pulling him away. "I have no idea what is going on here, but I will not tolerate such violence in my house, Skapti! Now, I will let go and you will sit down and act civilized or I will beat you myself, do you hear?"

Kari watched in shock as his attacker gave a reluctant nod and slowly sat down, his whole body tight with tension. Not even against Gudrun had he seen Skapti show such anger, something big must have happened to upset him so. Something that involved Jessa.

"Jessa is my friend, Skapti-"

"Is she?" he bit out. "Tell me then, why in the world would you sell her out like that? Doesn't sound very friendly to me."

"Sell her- Skapti, Jessa chose to fulfill a treaty to help the Jarlshold because she loves it and its people. Kari merely helped her pick the best choice." Brocheal sighed, "I know it sounds strange, given how she felt… but this is what she ended up feeling was best. Don't know why, though, it's clear who she should really be marrying."

Shaking hands slammed down against the table as Skapti shot out of his chair. "Is that what you think? Tell him the truth, Kari! Tell him how you abandoned the one person who has always remained by your side, always standing up for you and fighting for you no matter the cost! Tell him how you broke her heart so callously!"

His mind was running furiously, but he could not keep up with what the man was saying. Was this all about how he encouraged her to marry instead of finding another solution for Jessa? Why would that upset Skapti so, wouldn't he side with the Jarl as well?

Brocheal turned towards him, "Wait, I'm confused. It wasn't Jessa's idea?"

"Of course it wasn't! You know why she came here Brocheal, you know how she felt!"

"I thought I did, but apparently we were wrong because she said nothing to him. She chose to marry another man instead."

"Wrong, she did tell Kari-"

"I am still in the room, you know." He met their gazes, one bewildered and one angry with his own usual stoic one. "And I would appreciate it if we could get back on topic and figure this out."

"It seems we all have different views on what happened with Jessa," Brocheal said. "Why don't you tell us exactly what you happened between the two of you the night before she left, Kari?"

"We went up to the roof to talk about her current situation, and after a while I managed to convince her that marriage to the Jarl of Jorkivic was the best option." He watched the men in front of him, not understanding what was so confusing.

Brocheal frowned, "You say you convinced her, why would you do that?"

He blinked, "Because it was the best option, the Jarlshold will benefit the most from the trade."

Both men just stared gormlessly at him. Finally, after opening and closing his mouth for a couple of seconds Skapti was able to think of his next words. "Even after she told you how she felt, you still felt that _trade _was more important?"

"I know Jessa felt that her freedom was being stolen-"

"No," Skapti hissed impatiently. "I mean her feelings about you."

Kari frowned, not seeing where this was going. "Me?"

"Jessa told you how she felt?" Brocheal's face lit up with a giant grin, "What did she say?"

"She told me she loved me."

"And?!"

The boy peered at his caretaker, wondering why he seemed so excited when no light had yet been shed on their confusing topic. An overwhelming surge in negative emotions shifted his attention to Skapti, who was glowering at him.

"And he told her to marry a man so we could get a trade increase. You knew- you _knew_ how she felt, and still you shattered her heart so cruelly."

"Kari, why would you… I thought… don't you feel the same for Jessa?"

"Do I love Jessa? Of course I do, why would you ask?" Skapti spluttered while Brocheal seemed in between smiling and having his jaw hit the table. Once again, Kari wished he knew why this matter seemed so hard to grasp. "We are a family, correct? We all love each other."

Brocheal's head hit the table with a loud smack while Skapti shrieked, "You idiot! How could someone with empathetic powers be so clueless about emotions?" He leaned forward, "Kari, think about the type of love you feel from Brocheal and me…does it feel the same as the kind Jessa gives you?"

He rested his chin on his hands, thinking. Brocheal always made him feel warm and safe, it was similar to how everyone else felt as well. However, Jessa…Jessa was different. There was still warmth and happiness…but there was an excitement to it, almost like a rush of adrenaline whenever she was near. "No, it is different. Jessa feels more like when Signi and Wulfgar- Oh."

Eyes wide, Kari froze as everything connected. The strange emotions he felt growing in Jessa over the years, the strengthening of their bond. Jessa _loves _him. Not as a friend loves another friend, but as a Signi loves Wulfgar, as two soul mates who were bound for life loved…

"Yes, you just shipped off the girl who loves you to another man. Now what are we going to do about it?" Skapti laid his feet up on the table, seemingly more relaxed than his current glare and harsh words suggested.

"We were already heading to the Jarlshold, you can set things right with Jessa there. Tell her how it was all a misunderstanding."

"No, this changes nothing." Kari picked up his knife and wooden block and resumed his carving, trying to ignore the incredulous looks he was receiving and the tumultuous thoughts in his head.

"What do you mean it changes nothing? This should change everything Kari, Jessa loves you. She doesn't have to marry some stranger-"

"Yes she does, and she will without any interference from us."

Skapti's chair slid across the floor with such intensity it collided with the wall. "So even now her love means nothing to you?"

The knife paused for a second before shaving off another smooth layer. "As I said, this changes nothing."

Once more he found himself being pulled by his shirt up to face the fuming poet. "You cold-hearted bastard. Jessa has always been there for you, through thick and thin she never doubted you, and how do you repay her? You throw her away, as if her life means nothing! I thought you were so much more than this, Kari…"

Skapti dropped him, refusing to look at the snow-walker any longer. "Even if you didn't feel the same, you could have at least helped her out of the arrangement. You know how she wanted to be free to make a life of her own, but you didn't think of her at all-"

"I am thinking of her! Trust me when I say this is what is best, when we arrive at the Jarlshold I'll explain to Jessa-"

Skapti had made his way to the door by now but he froze at this comment. Without turning his head, he replied, "You won't find Jessa at the Jarlshold. In fact, I doubt you will see her for a long time-"

The man instantly was pulled back and faced towards Kari, whose outstretched arm was shaking slightly. Brocheal jumped at the sight of the boy using his powers so unexpectedly on a friend, and the room grew quiet as a tense atmosphere filled the air.

"What did you just say?" It came out in a low growl, barely audible but even more frightening in its quiet nature.

"Jessa isn't at the Jarlshold-"

"You're lying!"

"For Odin's sake Kari, go ahead and check, but you won't find her there! She's already on her way to meet her new husband."

Kari fumbled around in his pocket, drawing out a note that had obviously been worn down from many readings. "No, she said she was going to the Jarlshold to tell Wulfgar about signing the treaty with Jorkivic."

Skapti read over the note before drawing out his own and handing it over to the anxious boy. "That is just what you assumed. It said she was going to let the Jarl know, which she did by sending this letter via messenger when she reached Wormshold. And Jessa didn't sign the treaty with Jorkivic, she signed it with Hlathir-"

"Hlathir," Brocheal cried. "That might as well be the other side of the world, it's the farthest kingdom in this land!"

"No! She promised me she would not run, we have to stop her!"

"She isn't running, boy. She's getting married because you asked her to, which is more than you deserve. Jessa was a loyal friend and you treated her like a tool, so you will do nothing but let her be. This is her decision, and we will honor it, you hear me?"

Kari fell back into his seat, stunned, as the whole world seemed to crash down all around him. His mind was racing but he was so numb he couldn't process a single thought. What was happening? He heard Skapti open the door, and his words floated back to him.

"The only good thing in this is in the end she found a way to assert some of her independence. You leave her alone, Kari, she choose that distance for a reason. I can only hope that not even you can reach that far. You can, however, still come to the Jarlshold. I'll let you tell Wulfgar why one of his dearest friends has headed off to get herself killed in a Viking war."

The door slammed shut, the echo ringing around the room. Brocheal remained for a while, before he too stormed outside. Kari ignored them both, continuing to stare at the growing form in his hand, trying to disregard how the knife trembled in his hands or how his whole chest continued to ache with an intolerable fervor.

* * *

AN II: Hello! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! A lot of tension in this chapter between Skapti and Kari...I kind of see Kari as an emotionally distant character, or at least someone who doesn't really comprehend human emotions that well even if he can percieve how someone feels. This leads to some misunderstandings as you can see. (I mean the poor boy thought the earlier heartbreak Jessa felt was indigestion due to soup..) He'll catch on eventually though, hopefully...

To my lovely reviewers: Jennie- I am so glad you appreciate the story! The reaction you give sounds about the same as everytime I see a review from you. I'm actually quite shocked no neighbors have asked after my health after hearing all the high-pitched shrieks coming from my house! I will work hard to give you quicker updates!  
Melannie- I found the snow-walker trilogy at the same age! I still vividly remember the day I stumbled across it in my school library, my life was forever changed. I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

As always, I would love to know what you all think, whether it be comment, critique, concern, or any questions you may have! Best wishes! - Einn


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Snow-Walker Trilogy

* * *

Violent crashes of thunder rocked the earth as the horse sprinted over the dark stretch of land, chunks of mud tearing up at its hooves' merciless attack. Pressing her body closer against the horse's neck, Jessa dug her heels in once more, urging it to go faster. Rain pelted them as they drew ever closer to the castle hanging in the shadows of the cliff before them, the winds whipping her riding cloak against her tired and soaked body. The sky lit up as a bright flash of lightning struck, and Jessa tightened her hold as a tree came crashing down into their path. Without hesitation she gave a small flick of the reins, forcing them to leap over the obstacle and continue the run. She had come too far to be deterred by a little poor weather.

Another shock of lightning spread through the sky as she reached the outer wall, and for a second her surroundings were revealed as if midday. A second was all she needed to see the armed figure jump off the parapet, however.

Leaping up, she balanced on the balls of her feet on the saddle as she veered the horse sharply to the right. With a swift turn she unsheathed her two daggers and jumped off the back of her horse to where her attempted attacker had landed. His shock at being thwarted lasted only a second before he charged at her, his sword raised high.

Bending her knees, Jessa ran close to the ground and dodging his first swing rammed her shoulder into his gut. As he fell slightly forward over her she hooked her arm under his armpit, twisted back around and threw him over her body. Before he could catch his breath, she was straddled above him, one dagger at his throat the other at his heart. His sword lay uselessly in the mud.

Her victory didn't last long. As she opened her mouth to question her attacker, long legs flew up and crossed over her neck. With a moment so fast her eye couldn't track it, they kicked out and down, forcing her back and slamming her head into the ground. Gasping for air as his legs squeezed her neck tighter Jessa flipped the dagger in her hand and stabbed it into his calf.

The man gave a great curse but did not relent his hold, and for a second Jessa admired his determination. The need to breathe was starting to become pressing, however, quickly diverting her attention to the task at hand. She wretched the dagger out of his leg with a twist, the sudden pain making his leg jolt. That slight loosening was all she needed. Jessa quickly released her head from under his legs and rolled free, springing lightly to her feet.

She was immediately tackled right back down by an angry blur and an illustrious string of curses that would have made Skapti proud. The stranger gripped her wrists tight, threatening the fragile bones until her daggers unwillingly fell. His biceps bulged as her pinned her into the mud and she groaned at his dead weight on her. The man might have seemed lean, but he could give Brocheal a good fight with those muscles.

He remained unaffected by her squirming attempts to get free. "Don't tell me this is what you Vikings have resorted to? Sending in scrawny assassins to kill me? I think I'm offended."

Jessa head butted the man, sending him flying back. In three steps she had rearmed herself and was standing before him in a fighting stance, ready. Her hood had fallen back in her attack, and the wind tossed her long locks, making them dance like the fire in her eyes.

"I'm neither an assassin nor a Viking, but I still will not hesitate in killing you if you try to stop me from entering this castle."

"A woman," the man cried shocked. "Wait-"

"What was that?" Jessa growled. She sprung into action, forcing the man back as he tried to block attacks from both knife and limb. "You dare stop the fight on account of my gender?"

"I stop it because we are not enemies, Lady Jessa!"

Jessa paused in her attack, watching the man carefully as he held his hands up in a placating manner. He came closer and she readjusted her grip on her daggers, but he merely peered into her face, eyes searching. Finally he leaned back with a great laugh, "It is you! Why didn't you say so?"

"There wasn't really a great opportunity for introductions with you trying to take my head off and all."

"Oh, right." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that, but I'm sure you can understand how an unannounced rider coming in at such a speed in the dead of night would be alarming. We weren't expecting you for some time, and especially not coming in from the outlands."

"Given your current trouble with Vikings, I figured a course by land would be more advised." Jessa tried to make out the man's features in the darkness. "You recognized me, have we met before?"

"Once, and only for a brief moment, but it left a lasting impression. You saved my life two years ago when our war bands joined together in the eastern mountains."

A flash of lightning blanketed the sky, blinding her for a second before her eyes adjusted to the sight of the man before her. He was tall, heavily muscular, and wearing a familiar crest on his armor. Mud marred short blonde hair and sharp cheekbones, but his blue eyes shone bright and smiling at her. She sheathed her daggers.

"Jarl Eric. If I remember correctly you spent an amount of time sprawled in the mud then, too."

His laugh was deep and rolled smoothly between them like the thunder across the field. "I see both your daggers and tongue live up to their sharp reputation. You'll have those cursed Vikings fleeing within a week."

"Let me have at least two, I'll need something to keep me entertained after all."

"Have an affinity for trouble don't you, Lady Jessa? I believe we will get on just fine!" Laughing he threw an arm over her shoulder, "But look at me, keeping you out in this storm drowning like a rat."

Jessa felt Eric reach over and pull her hood over her head, shielding her from the torrent, and met his piercing blue eyes. He smiled at her warmly, and began to lead her into the castle. "Come, let's get you dry and warmed up, and then I can introduce you to your new home."

* * *

The fire warmed her fingertips, and with every passing minute Jessa felt the heat thaw her cold skin, relaxing her fatigued body. A pint of spiced ale slammed into the table in front of her, sloshing over the sides violently and onto her clothes. Jessa scowled at the attendant's back as she took a long sip. She had only been here barely an hour and already that woman had managed to irk her beyond comprehension.

At first, she thought that the girl was just a poor servant. But after being pricked with needles, fastened into her change of clothes to the point of suffocation, and nearly set on fire, Jessa had come to the conclusion that the servant had it out for her. Normally she would have dealt with the situation by now, but she wasn't in the mood to make a scene her first night here. In all honesty all she wanted was to go to bed and somehow try to squash the homesickness that was rising up within her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Eric walking into the room. Grinning, he joined her by the fire, leaning over to warm his hands. "I must apologize about your reception, most of Hlathir is asleep and the rest are on guard. But tomorrow! Tomorrow we will have a grand festival to celebrate your arrival."

"It's quite alright, Jarl, I assure you. In fact, after my journey I welcome the chance at some rest."

"I cannot express how grateful I am at your coming, Lady Jessa, especially so soon. Are your men far behind?"

"I'm afraid the Jarl cannot send any reinforcements until after I send my initial report and the treaty has been completed," Jessa fibbed. She was sure that Wulfgar would send men as soon as possible, but seeing as how she accepted the treaty without his consent and the message would most likely just now be making its way to him, it would be awhile before that happened.

Eric nodded, "Understandable. Of course that means I will hope to have the wedding soon, if that is alright?"

"I thought as much and am prepared for it as soon as tomorrow."

The Jarl began to choke on the ale he had just swallowed, pounding on his chest as he spluttered, "T-tomorrow?"

Jessa's answer was interrupted as the servant from earlier dropped the pitcher of ale she had been carrying, ceramic shards shooting across the floor as the liquid seeped into the tapestry-strewn floor. A startled gasp sounded under the veil that covered her face, and within seconds she had fled through the door.

Turning back to Eric, she caught him looking at the door, eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry about that, Lady Jessa. It's just very sudden, that's all."

She watched as the playful, energetic man she had first met was replaced with a somber one and she recognized the look that overcame his expressive eyes. "You don't wish to marry me."

"N-no! It is a great honor Lady Jessa-"

"Don't worry about offending me, Jarl Eric. I don't want to marry you either," she stated. Avoiding his confused gaze she stared out the window, watching the storm rage with increasing ferocity.

"Do you know why I accepted your treaty out of all the other marriage proposals? It was because it wasn't a marriage proposal, not at first. It was merely a request for my help. You saw me as a person with her own merit instead of a tool to be traded for politics and the like. I appreciated that.

"As for it being dangerous, well that only interested me more. I know what is right and what is wrong, and I will always fight to protect what I believe in. I believe in your cause and your people, Eric, and I want to help." A streak of lightning suddenly set the sky aflame and she was assaulted with the memory of when Kari did something similar in the pass with Gudrun's men. Jessa gave a sad smile, _Kari._

Turning she met his eyes once more, "Let's just say many things about Hlathir appealed to me."

Eric stared at her with growing respect, "I had heard of your strength and heart, Lady Jessa, but I still find myself speechless. What you are risking for my people… We will never be able to repay you.

"I'm sorry our meeting has come with such a heavy price. As you said, neither of us wanted marriage, not like this. However, I do not regret having you here and will do my best to make sure you find happiness in Hlathir. My people and I will definitely benefit from the presence of such an incredible woman. "

Standing up, he walked over to offer her his hand. "It will be an honor to have you by my side Jessa, and be it tomorrow or next month, I will be glad to have you as my wife, if you will have me as your husband."

Jessa glanced into his serious yet smiling eyes, then at the offered hand. With a determined nod she shook it.

"NO!" The shrill cry was accompanied by a crash as another pitcher joined its partner in shattered pieces strewn across the floor. Startled Jessa dropped Eric's hand just in time to turn and see the servant from earlier fly at her, arms raised.

Battle instincts instantly on guard, she easily caught the hand about to slap her face and twisted it behind the girl's back. Pushing her head down into the table Jessa quickly stepped on her feet to stop her from kicking back. The servant whimpered at the rough treatment, but Jessa didn't relent. As far as she was concerned, the girl had been asking for it all night.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"You don't deserve him," the servant hissed vehemently. "I will not let you marry my Jarl! You don't deserve him!"

Eric tapped Jessa's shoulder gently, motioning that he would handle it. Sighing, he helped the girl into a nearby chair and leaned in closely. "Ingrid, we talked about this. You know how I feel about this, and you've heard Lady Jessa's own thoughts-"

"Yes, I heard. I heard her say how she doesn't want to marry you! She will not love you Eric, not like- not like you deserve."

She finished her sentence softly, and as Jessa observed with keen eyes Eric's gentleness towards the servant everything fell into place. The Jarl's sadness at the idea of marrying her, the servant's angry behavior and attempts to get her to leave, it all made sense.

Long wet tracks appeared on the veil the girl wore and Jessa could tell that despite Eric's attempts to soothe her, she was crying. The veil… An idea forming in her head, Jessa joined them at the table. "Tell me, do you always wear that veil?"

Startled out of their private moment, they both looked at her shocked at the seemingly irrelevant question. Finally a soft, melodic voice raspy from tears answered. "Yes. As servants we are often open to others scorn, even when we are not working. The Jarl gave us these veils to wear as a uniform, to shield our faces so that on our days off others would not recognize us and treat us unfairly. We are allowed to move about with the freedom of any other citizen."

"So no one here would recognize your face? Or miss you if you suddenly left your position?"

Eric rose alarmed, "Jessa, I know she might have affronted you, but I must-"

"Calm yourself Jarl, I wish no harm to your servant- Ingrid, was it?" The girl gave a small nod, and seeing that she had both of their attention Jessa continued. "To value the happiness and independence of even your servants, I can tell you are a great man indeed Eric. Unfortunately, I'm afraid Ingrid is correct. I will never love you."

Shaking her head, she gave a bitter laugh. "We were given a sorry lot, weren't we? But just because I am doomed for a loveless marriage doesn't mean you should be. Your girl was right, you deserve more than that. Which is why I cannot marry you."

Ingrid gave a delighted laugh but the Jarl became troubled. "Jessa, I appreciate what you are trying to say but Hlathir is in dire need of the treaty being upheld."

"And it will be," Jessa smirked.

Walking around the table to Ingrid, she gently raised the veil revealing a girl her age with perfectly braided blonde hair, blue eyes, and a confused smile. She placed her own next to hers and looked Eric, "If Hlathir has seen neither Ingrid's or my face, how will they ever know which of us is truly Jessa Horolfsdaughter?"

* * *

AN: I felt that it flowed more connecting this last part rather than putting it into the next chapter. I also broke up some of the lengthy chapters/dialogue to make it easier to read. Let me know if its confusing and I can change it back. Hope you like the edits/changes, and are enjoying the story so far! As always, I love feedback! -Einn


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am dreadfully sorry this is so late, life got a little hectic. But no more excuses, here is chapter 11 and I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Snow-Walker trilogy.

* * *

Wide eyes and dropped jaws met her statement. Eric blinked, a hopeful gleam beginning to grow in those blue eyes. "Jessa, you don't mean…"

She smiled, "A marriage between you and a Jessa Horolfsdaughter will take place in front of all of Hlathir, completing the treaty signed with Jarl Wulfgar. However, this wedding will be as it should be, with two people who actually love each other."

"But for me to take your place, would such a thing work?"

"I don't see why not," Jessa said, growing excited. She finally found a way out! Technically, she wouldn't be breaking any of her promises either. A marriage in name is still a marriage of sorts, so Wulfgar and Kari would be appeased. It was the perfect solution! _Until they find out that is,_ a small voice in the back of her head quipped but Jessa quickly shook it away.

"No one here would know the difference, and by the time anyone who could recognize me arrives it will be too late. I'll have to give you some coaching on proper behavior so any rumors that reach the Jarlsrealm won't sound out of place, but really this will be all too simple to pull off. Tomorrow, instead of me, it will be you who is introduced to Hlathir as their new queen."

Eric whooped and picking Ingrid up by the waist, spun her around in a circle, laughing. "To think my dear, we can finally be together and you wanted to throw our savior out in the rain!

"Don't go placing me on such a high pedestal now," Jessa smirked. "I do have my conditions."

The couple stopped their merriment to look at her, apprehension replacing their smiles. Eric boldly took Ingrid's hand, "You can have as much gold as you want, Lady Jessa. You cannot put a price on the happiness being with Ingrid will give me."

Jessa snorted, they were as lovesick for each other as Wulfgar and Signi, she didn't know if she found it nauseating or endearing. Tracing the grains in the table in front of her idly she thought about the consequences their plan would have. If a Jessa Horolfsdaughter married Jarl Eric of Hlathir, a Jessa Horolfsdaughter could not be seen anywhere else. She would not be able to leave.

Again, she would be trapped but this time without the reprieve of seeing her friends' faces. In fact, it would likely be a very long time before she saw any of her friends again. Before, when she had been making her rushed journey to Hlathir, she didn't let herself focus on that fact. At first because there had been no time for spare thoughts, and then when there was she had already accepted her fate. But now, with such an opportunity in front of her, she began to think over her options. Could she go back?

Kari's determined face flashed before her eyes and a fresh wave of heart break come over her. No. She could never go back. Her path had already been forged, just because it was flawed did not mean she would diverge. Freedom may continue to elude her but she still had a purpose.

"Not gold, Jarl Eric, my conditions are not so superficial I'm afraid. There was the matter of training your men and the approaching war Hlathir is about to see with Vikings. Ingrid may have my identity, but I demand I be given the leave to protect my reputation as a warrior. Also, when the truth does come to light, which knowing my friends it most definitely will, I will need protection for what can be seen as treason. What I request is sanctuary in Hlathir, where I will be allowed to live freely and fight in your war band."

Eric stared at her, "Even now, you will stay and fight with us to protect Hlathir? You give too much, Lady Jessa, your conditions will be easily and gratefully met."

"I think you are underestimating the potential wrath from my friends at being tricked you will have to face. Skapti will surely write a scathing poem about you."

"Let him do his worst! Neither rhyme nor metaphor will shame me!" He dramatically drew his sword and stood in a mock pose of valiancy. "We will test which is sharper, his tongue or my blade!"

Jessa laughed at his childish antics, "I've seen your sword skills, Jarl Eric. Skapti would win."

The man pouted and she had to smile at how ridiculous it looked on an over six foot tall warrior still covered in armor and mud. Ingrid must have thought the same for she wet a cloth quickly and began to scold him as she cleaned his face dotingly. The scene of a laid back ruler and his fussing, kind wife was so familiar that for a second she swore she was back at the Jarlshold. It was bittersweet, being reminded of what was lost… but perhaps it staying here wouldn't be so bad because of it, she decided.

"I have told you a thousand times not to wear your filthy armor inside, and would it have been so hard to wash your face? Imagine sitting here all this time covered in mud- and in front of a guest!"

"Why would she mind, it's her fault it's there anyways!"

"I swear you are just like a child," the blonde woman turned to Jessa with an apologetic smile. "I have heard of the skald Skapti, do you think he will come to the wedding?"

Jessa frowned, if he did he would not come alone. "While I'm certain Skapti would want to come, I'm not sure waiting until he could arrive is such a wise decision."

"Lady Jessa is right, we cannot wait. The sooner we hold the wedding, the better. Unfortunately, that means no poem, leaving our wager untested," he added petulantly.

"I was not aware you are a fan of poetry, my Lord," a strange, deep voice sounded behind them. Grabbing a hold of her daggers as she turned, Jessa faced the doorway where a figure shrouded in a traveling cloak was standing like a shadow, her nerves on alert.

"Morten, there you are!" Eric grabbed the newcomer in a bear hug, "Glad to see you made it back in one piece! Jessa, this is my friend Morten, he's a studious fellow who insists on travelling to distant lands but finally he is home. And just in time too!"

"Yes, well I heard you took my advice about the treaty with Wulfgar and wouldn't dream of missing your marriage." The man turned to Jessa and offered a hand, "It is a pleasure, my Lady. I have heard much about you. "

He was tan like Eric, which she attributed to the warm weather and sunlight this region had. The similarities between the two friends ended there, however. Morten was small and slight, with barely any muscle to be seen. His eyes were colder, filled with sharp calculation, than the Jarl's and to her growing disgust, were aimed lower than her own face.

"How interesting the crafting of northern silver is compared to our own."

Jessa released her hold on her dagger and anger, realizing the man was merely observing her necklace. Still, those watchful eyes unnerved her and she took a step back.

Eric grasped Morten's forearm excitedly, "Lady Jessa has created a brilliant plan! Ingrid will take her place in the marriage, and she will stay and fight as a friend to Hlathir!"

Shrewd dark eyes observed her once more, "I can see how that is a… advantageous…plan, indeed. May I inquire, however, as to whom she will be if your beloved takes her name? And how to explain why it is not the more renowned Lady Jessa that will be fighting?"

Frowning, Jessa realized their plan still needed some refinement. "We will have to work out some of the finer details later, but for now we will say that I am a friend from the war band who accompanied her lady so she would not be alone in a strange land. As for a name, feel free to pick any you fill fitting, it does not matter to me. I know who I am."

"Anke," Ingrid supplied gently, smiling at Jessa. "You will be Anke, the gracious."

* * *

Jessa had just finished the braid in her hair and enclosed the end in a decorated clasp, when a small knock sounded on her door. "Enter."

Ingrid's fair head popped around the corner, "Are you ready?"

"Just about," Jessa said, welcoming the girl inside. The past couple of days had passed in a quick blur. After Ingrid and she were introduced to a packed hall where Eric made the announcement that the wedding would be in three days, there had been a flurry of activity. Excited servants rushed to and fro preparing for the festivities as she was given tours of Hlathir and familiarized with the training regime of the war band. At night she would give lessons for Ingrid that included proper behavior, and a quick summary of knowledge a Lady from the Jarlsrealm should hold. And now was the night where it would all come out to play, and she would be set in her path. It seemed surreal.

Smoothing down the folds of her dress she considered the fine silver material. It was a fine dress, meant for a wedding.

… _It matched his eyes…_

Jessa gasped at the sudden thought and quickly averted her eyes from the color. It seemed like a lifetime since she left Thrasirshall, since she left him. Still it seemed she could not completely escape his hold on her.

A quick motion caught the corner of her eye as Ingrid suddenly threw herself at the shocked brunette, her arms wrapping around in a tight hug as Jessa stumbled about for balance. "W-what?!"

"Thank you, for doing all of this. I still don't know why or how you figured it out-"

"The way I figured it out is why I'm doing this," Jessa sighed. At Ingrid's questioning look she elaborated with a bitter smile, "Let's just say I know the look of a hopeless love all too well."

A knock at the door interrupted the girl's request for more information, and Jessa avoided the topic by pushing her towards the waiting escorts. "Enough talk, you have a husband waiting for you."

* * *

Fingers absently played with the stone hanging off her neck as she watched Ingrid greet the citizens with a brilliant smile. Hlathir was extremely lively for such a late hour, celebrating the newlyweds in full force. Eric had one arm slung across her shoulders proudly, his eyes surveying the noisy hall with glee. They look like a dream, Jessa noted. The looks of love and happiness they shared so bright it seemed almost otherworldly, and although the loud festivities made her nostalgic of ones spent in her own home, she could not bring herself to regret coming to Hlathir. The chain curled around a slender finger, the action making the crystal spin gently.

"My, my…what a pretty necklace you have there, _Anke_."

Jessa cringed as the man interrupted her ponderings, leaning closer to her as he conspiratorially drew out her new name. He might be Eric's trusted friend, but when concerning Morten, her intuition told her to put up her guard and _fast_. She always trusted her gut feelings; she would have been buried a long time ago if she didn't. Besides, he seemed to have an unnatural fixation on her talisman.

"It was a gift," she replied shortly, hoping he would catch her tone and leave it at that.

"Oh, was it?" He rested his chin on his hand, studying her with a sly smile, making Jessa frown. It would seem her hopes were for naught. "A gift from a very 'special' friend, I assume?"

She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled before giving her a knowing wink. "I've… dabbled... in the arts myself, it was all too easy to sense the powerful magic energy your talisman possesses."

"It is a simple protection charm, that's all."

"Of course! I knew the snow-walker wouldn't send his friend all this way without some _aid._"

Jessa opened her mouth to correct the man, but the way his eyes glinted at the mention of Kari stopped her. She could spot a scheming rat a mile away, and the one in front of her was cooking up something big. Something that concerned Kari…she narrowed her eyes defensively.

"I am curious, I admit, at the nature of the charm however. Blame it on a scholar's mind, I love to pick things apart and study them." His beady eyes shifted to her talisman and his fingers twitched. "It would be a great honor to be able to see the work of someone so powerful as the snow-walker prince."

So that's his aim, she mused. He wants to try and learn about Kari's power… what could he possibly learn, though? How to duplicate the spells? He did say he's tried his hand at magic… A hand breached her peripheral vision, forcing Jessa to put her protectiveness of her friend at the back of her mind as panic flooded through her at the reminder that he was after her talisman. She had no idea what would happen if Morten succeeded in removing her talisman even for just a second, but was positive it would not be in her favor.

She slapped the advancing hand away. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, I'm not supposed to remove it you see."

"It would only be for a moment-"

"I said no," she bit out in warning.

"Both you and our precious necklace will be safe, I assure-"

"Perhaps you did not hear me, sir, I said-"

"Oh, come now, Jessa," he hissed lowly. "Just for a second, you can even watch."

"Look here you sniveling little-" Her threat ended in a shocked gasp as his hand shot out suddenly and in a motion to fast for her to stop, grabbed a hold of the chain and yanked it off her neck.

Jessa paled and her heart stopped instantly as a familiar chill started to fill the air. _Oh, no…_

The windows rattled violently and the garlands of wildflowers shook, sending flurries of petals around the room as an icy wind rushed through the hall. Startled, the crowd looked at the closed doors in confusion and murmurs increased with the growing wind, everyone watching in wonder as snow began to fall in the room, cups of wine frosting over as the table was covered in white.

"JESSA!"

The amount of intensity forced into that single word knocked the breath out of her and her eyes widened in fear. _No…this can't be…_

"Jessa! Finally, I found you! Jessa, I am so-"

Kari's voice rang out sharply through the minds of everyone in the hall, the projection so strong it silenced all sounds of the boisterous crowd. Everyone looked around in awed confusion at the new development, many grasping their temples shocked at the forced intrusion.

Using the confusion that left everyone, including Morten, frozen in their seats, Jessa stole back her talisman and threw it back over her neck. Kari's voice cut off as soon as it touched her flesh, but the silence remained as everyone sat in the now chilled air, staring at their frosted cups with wide-eyes. Then the words registered and one man looked at Ingrid with fear. "My lady?"

Ingrid was clutching Eric's hands tight, her knuckles prominent and white, and she sent a panicked look towards Jessa. Thinking fast she grabbed her wine and raised it in a toast, praying no one would notice how it shook. "It appears my lady's dear friend, Kari Ragnarsson, wished to send his congratulations as well. I apologize on his behalf for the shock, he is known to over-compensate at times."

The girl caught on and spread her arms over the remnants of frost. "When I told him how I would miss the snow of the North, I never imagined he would think to send some here!"

The crowded hall broke into laughter, and the good mood returned with fervor. Sighing in relief, Jessa rubbed her head where a sharp pain was forming. That was too close… and now he had a sense of her location, he knew he could reach her! Just how much was he able to sense, she wondered. The connection hadn't been long, but his presence was so strong that she had no doubt he had been able to glean all the information he wanted. She needed air…

Standing shakily, she nearly fell as her headache intensified at the motion. Tan fingers wrapped around her shoulder, stabilizing her.

"So that's the power of the snow-walker…incredible," Morten whispered in awe. "I understand now, truly fascinating that 'little charm' he gave you."

Jessa glared at him through narrowed eyes, this was all his doing. Knocking away his hand she growled, "I would be _very_ careful if I were you."

A stabbing pain jolted through her as bright lights exploded behind her eyes, making her knees crumple slightly. Morten grabbed her by the arms, steadying her once more. Leaning forward, his hot breath burning on her ear, he whispered, "It seems it is you who should be careful, my Lady. You're in a weakened state, and judging by how your glass is still half full, it's not from the wine."

Pushing away from him, she ignored the smug laughter that followed her as she made her way outside.

* * *

Warm sea mist sprayed gently up onto her as she sat at the cliff's edge, watching the early sun begin to rise. The light broke through the darkness of the night sky slowly, the purples, pinks, and oranges spreading in splotches. Closing her eyes against the sight, Jessa relished the feel of the wind tickling her hair, distracting her from the massive headache that had taken place.

He had found her.

_"JESSA!"_

Even now, she could still hear his voice vividly in her mind, sounding over and over, desperate to be heard. Grasping her talisman tight she steeled herself against the growing ache in her heart that begged she throw it into the ocean just so she could feel his presence again and relieve the hurt she had heard in his words.

He has no right, she growled. No right barging into my mind, sounding betrayed, when he was the one who told me to leave. She sighed, and rubbed her temples. That wasn't exactly true though… and no matter how much she wanted to stay angry because it would be so much easier, she just couldn't. Not against Kari.

Her fingers strayed to her necklace once more. What if she took it off, only for a minute? Just to say good-bye, to tell him why she left …and for him to stop looking for her. Wouldn't that be better, to gain some closure? Doesn't she want to hear him again, see him again? She grasped the chain.

"Well that was something, huh?"

Eric's voice broke her out of her daze and she quickly dropped her necklace, breathing heavily. What was that? It felt similar to compulsion, this sudden, strange urge to remove her protection. But that was impossible… The shamanka's words of advice came back to her. The talisman only was as strong as her will, it drew upon her for its power. She had to be stronger.

Jessa jumped to her feet, gritting her teeth as spots swam across her vision momentarily, before turning to her companion. "I apologize for what happened earlier."

He waved it off, "No harm was done, in fact, many are enjoying playing with the snow that stayed. Your friend did sound upset, however."

"Did he?"

"You know, there was talk about how close you were to the snow-walker." Eric sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "I'm prepared for an angry poet, but a jealous sorcerer-"

"There is no need to be concerned," Jessa cut him off, trying not to blush at the idea of Kari being jealous over her. "Kari was the one who suggested I marry."

They both stood there in silence watching the horizon, each lost in their own thoughts. Jessa tried desperately to steady her breaths as each became more ragged and harder to come by than the first. The stabbing pain in her head was constant now, making her dizzy with the intensity.

Eric stretched his arms up and behind his head with a mighty yawn, "I've always loved the sunrises in Hlathir. It might be different than what you are accustomed to, but I hope you can find it a happy home, Jessa."

"…m-my home is g-grey eyes..." she heard herself reply faintly.

"What was that?"

Her words registered through the blinding pain and she quickly amended, "Skies, I said my home had grey skies."

Jessa's vision was dimming rapidly along with her ability to breathe, and she steeled herself for the fall that she knew she was about to take. Frantic cries of her name followed her into the darkness, and the last thing she knew was the feel of arms gripping her tight and bright eyes staring down at her.

_Kari?_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Snow-walker trilogy  
AN: I am terribly sorry for being so late with the update. For some reason, even though I have a clear idea of the path this story is taking, I could not get this chapter out. I owe a big thank you to all of the reviewers who encouraged me to update, without your motivation I probably would still be glaring at a blank screen with frustration. Hopefully this chapter is more enjoyable to read than it was to write. I intended it to be about double in length, but figured you all deserved an update as soon as possible so the next chapter might be shorter, but hopefully up soon as well. As always, please please please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

"Is he still in there?"

"He refuses to leave, even for meals. I'm starting to worry Hakon, he hasn't left the room since we arrived."

"What do you think he's even up to in there?"

"Who cares -"

"Skapti!"

"We need to focus on figuring out how to help Jessa, not the moping patterns of snow-walkers. Just leave him be."

"Well, he'll have to leave eventually, Wulfgar wants to see him."

"He's wanted to see him for the past couple of days, what makes you think tonight will be any different?"

"Kari can't ignore this forever, he'll have to face the Jarl soon."

"Do you think we should knock, just to see?"

Kari sighed, resting his cheek on his knees as he continued to stare out the window. They weren't very subtle. Did they realize that even without his powers, he would be able to hear them? They were standing right outside his door. He knew he was being selfish, holing himself up and refusing to talk to anyone, but he couldn't bring himself to face the others yet. _I need time to think through everything properly…_

Knowing it was a futile wish and that they wouldn't leave him alone, Kari waved his fingers gently, allowing the previously locked door to open. Brocheal, Hakon and Skapti stood still on the other side in shock, but he ignored them, choosing to wrap his arms back around his knees and watch the snow fall.

Brocheal stepped forward warily, "Dinner will be served soon, Kari."

"I am not hungry."

"Kari…" The man gave an exasperated sigh, "You need to eat and some new air will do you well. Come down."

"I am not hungry."

A dark bird flew into view, making him perk up at the sight. When he realized it was not his ravens, but just a regular bird, Kari sank back and frowned. Still no news, what was taking so long?

"The Jarl needs to speak to you, tonight."

A snowflake landed on the glass, its frosty spindles spreading out in concentric triangles. Skapti huffed when he didn't answer, and he felt Hakon's feet shift in preparation for his turn.

"I don't know what all happened, but I know Jessa, and she wouldn't want you to isolate yourself in her old room-"

Kari's head snapped forward at her name, and for the first time in days his silver eyes showed a reaction. "Get out."

The three men spluttered, shocked that he finally responded and that it had been so terse. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself once more. He didn't mean to be rude, but the worry and lack of sleep were getting to him it seemed.

"I will see Wulfgar later tonight, once everyone leaves the hall." Turning his head, he returned to his position of watching the window, waiting. "Until then I ask you leave me alone for a bit. I would like to rest."

Skapti stepped forward, but Brocheal caught his arm and pulled him and Hakon out of the room only pausing to send him a worried frown. When the door slammed shut, Kari let his stoic expression fall away, and furrowing his brow he anxiously sent out tethers of magic. They shot out over the land, examining first the Jarlshold, then the surrounding lands, out over the sea and finally onto the space where, according to the map in front of him, Hlathir and therefore Jessa should rest.

Nothing.

Growling, he slammed a fist against the icy pane, the glass rattling precariously in reaction. Why did this keep happening? No matter what he tried, or how hard he pushed, he could not gain a sense of Jessa. What was even more concerning was that it wasn't just her present form that eluded him.

He had chosen this room because it had once belonged to Jessa. However, even though she had lived within these walls for so long, no imprint of her presence remained. He could not draw a single memory of her time spent in the Jarlshold. The future also remained out of his reach. At first, the lack of visions of Jessa's possible fate had been welcome, but now… Now it seemed as if her very existence had been stolen away in the dead of the night.

_And I let it happen. _

He might not know how any of this was possible, but the snow-walker was certain that it was his fault. And he had thought that everything went so well that night…Skapti was right, he was an idiotic empath. It was almost shameful how clueless he turned out to be.

Kari frowned, he should have known, he should have caught on, but he let his fear blind him to what was actually going on around him. He had been so focused on having Jessa remain safe and close by, that he had inadvertently driven her away. And now she was unreachable, in some distant land, in the arms of a strange man when-

_When she could be with me._

Pale arms tightened around his legs as the image of Jessa standing on a snowy roof with burning eyes filled his mind, her voice softly repeating her confession.

Jessa loved him.

He couldn't fully comprehend the fact. It wasn't that he didn't know love, by observing the people in the Jarlsrealm, especially Wulfgar and Signi, he felt he had a decent grasp on the emotion. But knowing of something and understanding it were two very different things.

He had never thought to think of such emotions in relation to himself. He never considered the idea of someone ever loving him, it never had seemed like a likely possibility, he was a snow-walker after all. People still stared at him with a mix of curiosity and fear, and it was clear that he didn't fit in with society. Therefore, he assumed societal customs such as marriage were beyond him as well.

_Leave it to Jessa to break all expectations_, he chuckled to himself. He had always known she was different, that she viewed him differently, but to fall in love with him…how was that possible?

A small smile graced his lips, he had to admit that it was flattering. Jessa literally had the pick of any man in the surrounding realms and she wanted him.

But did he want to have her? _Could_ he even want to have her?

Using an old trick Brocheal had taught him as a child he compartmentalized all of the current emotions within him, separating out the more potent and relevant ones towards Jessa. How did he feel? There was confusion, confusion on why Jessa had left so suddenly and without saying good-bye. Confusion on why she had journeyed to Hlathir- there was also anger and pain connected to that thought. Anger at himself for not being clearer on what Jarl she should choose, and pain that she had willingly left for such a dangerous place, where there was no guarantee of seeing her friends again. Fear that he would not see her again, that he would not be able to figure out what blocked him from sensing her. Sorrow, most definitely sorrow, at the loss of Jessa. Surprise that all this time she had loved him, and with surprise there was an unidentifiable emotion, one that he had felt growing for a while now but could not understand its meaning. Was this love? Desire?

Memories of warm brown eyes and a kind smile filled him as he remembered Jessa and all of their adventures together. The first time he heard her laugh when she saw his customized chess pieces, how she defended him against Vidar, the comfort she provided after his first kill… then fresh new visions he never allowed himself to imagine began to form in his mind. Jessa greeting him with an embrace, dancing in a crowded hall while she wore a formal dress, spending countless days together in Thrasirshall, a small child with icy skin but the warmest of brown ey-

_NO._ Clenching his fists shut so tight that he felt his nails dig into the tender flesh of his palm, Kari wiped all former thoughts out of his mind, the sudden pain making him realize how pleasing he had found them in contrast. As he made the fantastical images leave an emptiness filled him and he felt more than his smile come crashing down as he realized that that was all they were. Mere fantasies.

_It does not matter,_ he forced himself to remember. _It is a waste to sit here and think of such things, there are more important matters to focus on. _

Laying down he curled into a defensive ball, feeling oddly fatigued and dejected. He closed his eyes, debating if he should try to find Jessa one last time.

_It does not matter, there is no point in thinking of wanting something you cannot have. But… I still have a responsibility as her friend. I have to continue to do my best for her._

And so one last time, he gathered his magic and spread it out slowly, carefully analyzing each square foot it covered, searching for the smallest sign of Jessa.

Brocheal and the others eating down in the hall… a servant replacing the wood in the fireplace… a fisherman knotting a net on the dock…white caps cresting on the ocean surface… a traveling merchant resting his horses…veiled servants refilling a cup of wine in a crowded hall… a sharp void of nothing that tried to reject him …Jessa speaking with a dark-haired man… children dancing with flower garlands…

It was so sudden, so unexpected, that he almost skipped over her completely. One second there was nothing but frustrating blankness as usual, and then there she was, as if she had never been missing in the first place. Startled, Kari nearly fell off the bed as the vision of Jessa sitting in a crowded hall flooded his senses.

"JESSA!"

A huge rush of emotions hit him as he desperately called out to her, trying to reach her even from this distance. Finally, he had found her! She was alright, safe, alive! He hadn't fully realized the level of his anxieties and fears of losing her until they were proven unnecessary.

Magic was shooting everywhere in his excitement, with ice frosting over the room and violent winds whipping up into a frenzy, but he could not bring himself to care, focusing only on Jessa. "Jessa! Finally, I found you! Jessa, I am so relieved…"

Kari trailed off as the connection dropped, snapping shut with the quickness of a lightning strike. "What…no! Jessa! Jessa, come back!"

A tense, pale fist slammed into the window once more in frustration, this time with such power that the glass shattered, slicing deep into his knuckles. _NO, _Kari thought fervently. _I refuse to let this happen, I just got her back! _

"JESSA!"

Gritting his teeth, he gathered his energy and focused with all his might on Jessa. Fortunately, the connection, although brief, had been enough of a gateway to allow him to return and connect with Jessa again. At least, it should be that easy. Kari growled as he repetitively came across a hindrance that repelled him and all of his spells.

The block was familiar to him somehow, he had felt the magic and will behind it before but the answer evaded him just as it did all of his attacks. It wasn't enough though, and Kari allowed himself a small smirk in triumph as the wall slowly started to crack and fall. Nothing would be enough to keep him away from his friends.

The air started to crackle ominously around him as he pushed himself farther, his body starting to shake with the amount of magic flowing through him.

"JESSA!"

And then he was with her on top of a cliff looking out at the sunrise, warm sea mist swirling around them. Letting out a breath of relief, Kari smiled as the soft colors of the morning sun illuminated the young woman's face, one full of contemplation as she absently played with her necklace. _Jessa._

She was beautiful. He had always heard everyone say what a beauty Jessa was, and while he admitted she was nice to look at, he had always just figured Jessa was Jessa. He enjoyed seeing her because she was his dear friend, there wasn't really anything else to think about. But now, rememorizing every detail of Jessa Horolfsdaughter after so long of being robbed of her, he felt he understood all of the talk. He felt as if he could never look away from the sight before him.

Crouching down to his knees he leaned in closer to where she sat, silver eyes taking in her furrowed brow and tight lips with concern. Was she hurt, in pain? "Jessa, are you alright?"

At her lack of a response, only a continued stare out towards the horizon, Kari felt unease start to grow. Slowly he waved a hand in front of her face, "Jessa? Why won't you answer me?"

Brown eyes never wavered, forcing the snow-walker to realize she could not see him, could not hear him. Even though he managed to send his presence all the way to Hlathir, to her, there was still something blocking him from reaching Jessa.

"Damn it all," he cursed. What could possibly be defeating him? There wasn't a protection against Hlathir, it was localized only on Jessa. Who would actively hide Jessa from him and why? What could they possibly gain aside from angering him?

The mysterious foe and their reasons didn't matter, he could always figure that out once he freed Jessa from their spell. However, a spell of this strength would need an anchor of some sort attached to the victim, and he could not sense such a-

A rising sun ray caught the crystal of the necklace Jessa was playing with, casting a rainbow of light around her hand and catching his eye. Kari peered closely at the object, taking in the delicately carved runes around its silver clasps.

It was the necklace, it had to be. But… there was no way someone could have forced Jessa to wear such a talisman, she would have had to put it on willingly. Meaning that someone wasn't trying to hide Jessa from him…

_Jessa wants to be hidden from me._

Kari shook his head. _No, that cannot be right, why would Jessa… she wouldn't! She can't have… _Kari suddenly felt ill, and his hands started to shake, had he hurt her this bad? That she would try so desperately to be lost to him forever?

"Jessa? Please, Jessa… I am sorry if I upset you, but I didn't mean for you to leave, I promise. I wanted you to stay! You promised me you would not run! Answer me, Jessa!"

Her fingers strayed to her necklace once more, and the rune master eagerly pushed more. "That's it, Jessa. Just take off the talisman for a little bit. Just talk to me, don't you want to hear me, see me again?"

She grasped the chain…

"Well that was something , huh?"

Kari whirled around at the interruption, a stinging rage rising within him as he took in the tall man watching them with a gentle smile. He was so close, and once more Jessa was ripped away from him.

Suddenly his surroundings started to blur, fading in and out as the connection once more was threatened. Forgetting the muscular blond in front of him whose presence irked him greatly for some reason, Kari focused on maintaining his presence. Why was this happening? He hadn't exerted too much power yet, so why was it failing? Could the charm on Jessa's talisman have noticed him and taken measures?

Only small snippets came through as Kari struggled for a foothold, but he took each in with as much eagerness as before, desperate for any information that could lead him back to Jessa.

…Jessa jumped to her feet, face scrunched up in pain as she swayed slightly…

…the man scratched the back of his neck sheepishly…

… "I'm prepared for an angry poet..."…

… "No need to be concerned…" …

…Jessa's chest heaving as she had difficulty taking in the next breath…

… "I hope you can find it a happy home, Jessa." …

… her soft reply of "my home is grey eyes"…

If he hadn't been paying close attention to the situation at hand, that last comment would have shocked him, but those astute grey eyes of his had taken in the amount of pain Jessa seemed to be in and how her body was faltering. When her eyelids began to close and her body went limp he was already in motion, not caring that he was breaking one of his fundamental rules as he possessed the strange man's body.

"JESSA!" Lunging forward he cried her name frantically as she started to fall backwards, right over the edge of the cliff she had been standing on. Arms looping around her waist, he quickly caught her and pulled her back to safety, tightly clutching her in his arms as his heart slammed painfully against its casing.

"Kari?"

Jessa's eyes were dull and closing fast, but Kari swore he saw a glimmer of recognition in them.

"Kari!"

Adjusting her in his arms, he reached up to brush a stray wave of hair out of her face.

"KARI!"

Blinking once, then twice, he found himself kneeling on his bed back in the Jarlshold, Brocheal and Skapti standing before him with shocked, fearful eyes.

"B-Brocheal…Jessa!" Kari immediately made to reestablish the connection, but Brocheal grabbed his arms, forcing him to look at him.

''Kari, are you alright? What's wrong, you were screaming in your sleep!"

"I was…" Taking deep breaths, the snow-walker calmed himself, processing everything that had happened. Then schooling his face into a stoic expression he faced his caregiver. "I am sorry for causing a disturbance."

Brocheal smiled warily, "No need to fuss about it, are you sure everything is alright though? You were… you were screaming her name, Kari."

"Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps you two should take a look around for a bit," Skapti cut in.

Silver eyes assessed the room with growing shock, had he gone so far?

The floor was buried under a foot of snow and long spindles of icicles decorated the ceiling. The room itself was completely torn apart, shredded by what looked like vicious wind and the air itself reeked off magic.

Brocheal stared at Kari, opening and closing his mouth three times before forcing his words out. "Kari… what have you done?"

As he took in the damage he had inadvertently caused he remembered what he had been trying to accomplish by using such power, and what he had discovered. Jessa was alive and safe… but she was the reason he could not find her. She did not want to be found, not by him.

Choking around the lump in his throat, he didn't bother to hide the pain in his voice as he looked at the two men, remorse and sorrow evident on his face. "I- I ruined everything."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I am not Catherine Fisher, only a writer full of hopes, dreams, and caffeine. Therefore, the beautiful Snow-Walker trilogy does not belong to me. I just like to take her characters on little adventures for fun.

AN: This chapter is shorter than usual since it was orginally going to be part of the last chapter, but I love dramatic little cliff-hangers so I am ending it here instead of merging it with the next chapter. Sorry, I am mean like that I suppose. You can tell me all about it in a review! I love any kind of feedback, hearing from my readers always gives me a huge smile, so thank you to all of my reviewers, you are great! Especially you Jennie,whose reviews I have a special little dance for.  
Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We are starting to get Kari's explanation on his actions and the drama is beginning to unfold. If it doesn't quite make sense now, don't worry, it all will become clear (hopefully) by the ch.14!  
I talk a lot, sorry. Happy Reading! - Einn

* * *

They stared at the heavy oak doors in silence. Together they stood in a line, waiting, and if it weren't for the occasional shifting of feet or clearing of a throat, any outsider might think that the five men had been frozen in place, within the span of a moment.

The one in the center gave a bored sigh before turning to the slightest of his company, eyeing the pale boy with curious eyes. "Feel like expanding on what this is all about yet, Kari?"

Silver eyes never leaving the sight of the closed doors before him he replied. "It will be easier to explain once she is here to give her own account."

The Jarl sighed once more, and Kari understood his frustration. After returning to his own body all he had told them was that they would be receiving a guest soon and once she arrived he would explain everything. It was only minutes before that conversation would start, and he wasn't sure if, even after all his preparations, he was ready.

It had taken awhile but he had finally processed every bit of information gleaned from making contact with Jessa. It was more than he had expected, but still not near enough to form any solid answers. Hopefully, their guest would be able to clear some of the murkier aspects.

His fists started to clench but he stamped down all rising emotions immediately. He had allowed himself to become too invested emotionally earlier and it was affecting his ability to act properly. The others also weren't accustomed to seeing him be so expressive, and it had only caused unnecessary worry. He needed to remain in total control, and to do so he set his stoic mask firmly back in place.

The tense silence was interrupted with the sound of wood scratching against the floor and a cold breeze blew in through the now opened doors to rustle his hair. An old woman wrapped in even older furs hobbled in, countless thorshammers and talismans clanging against each other as she moved to stand before him.

"You summoned me, snow-walker?"

Kari narrowed his eyes, this woman… she was the one who allowed for Jessa's disappearance. Crystals of ice began to form at his fingertips.

"Yes."

The others shifted at the darkness apparent in his voice, but she merely smirked, eyes glinting with amusement. Turning her attention towards Wulfgar she gave a small bow, "Greetings my Jarl."

"Welcome elder," he paused, glancing towards Kari. "May I ask who you are?"

"She is a resident of Trond, the local shamanka. She is very adept at protection runes."

Wrinkled cheeks creased as her smirk grew, "For the snow-walker to notice my work, that is a high compliment indeed."

His eyes narrowed further, the silver as thin and sharp as a dagger. "I admit that your latest work proved quite evasive against my efforts, but I recognized the make. Did you really think you could escape me?"

"I was not the one who needed to escape, Kari Ragnarsson."

With that one sentence she was now the one with the dagger and as her eyes pierced his mind, her words pierced his heart.

Nevertheless he kept his composure, refusing to let the shamanka see the inner turmoil she had caused. "Why did you do this?"

"I owe you no explanations-"

"I will have one anyways."

The two rune masters glared at each other, the air thick with tension before Skapti stepped forward with an arm raised for attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but us non-mind readers are a little lost. Mind shedding some light on what the hell is going on here?"

"Your friend is upset with me it seems, although as to why-"

"You stole Jessa from me," Kari growled. "And I want her back."

This caught the others attention and even Wulfgar stood up straight, alert. Hakon began to speak but a cacophonous and brittle laughter drowned out his inquiry.

"Stole her?! Want her back?!" The old woman guffawed, clutching her hands together in glee. "Boy, I'm not hiding her in my pocket like a lifted coin!"

Kari broke the line and made to advance towards her, but Brocheal placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face his waiting friends.

"What do you mean by saying this shamanka stole Jessa? I thought Jessa left for Hlathir," Brocheal asked.

"She did, but not before the shamanka could grab a hold of her-"

Again, her harsh laughter drowned out all sound in the hall. "How unflattering, you make it sound like_ I_ am the snake baiting and playing with his victims. I merely talked to Lady Jessa, offering advice and a small token to help her on her path."

Suppressing annoyance at being interrupted, his mind chose to focus on her words instead. They had a hidden meaning, and her choice of animal imagery made it all too obvious what she was implying. His fingernails dug deeper into his palm as his fist tightened even more. He refused to react, to give this witch what she wanted. He was not a snake. He was not his mother.

"What was the nature of this advice and token that it would upset you so, Kari? Was there ill intent towards Jessa? Is she in danger?"

Meeting Wulfgar's gaze, the snow-walker gave a solemn shrug. "I am not sure, that is why I needed to speak to the shamanka. I can only give a guess about the advice," he scowled. "But as for the token, it was an amulet covered with protection runes that she gave Jessa to wear."

"Protection runes," Brocheal asked. "Well that doesn't necessarily sound too bad. You just said that she was skilled at them, so whatever danger Jessa might be in at least she should be safe."

The glint in Kari's eyes grew darker. "That is precisely the problem. What Jessa is being protected from is me."

This time it was Hakon who stepped forward to speak. "I don't understand. What harm could you pose for Jessa?"

Ignoring the disagreeing scoff from Skapti, he clarified, "Of course I would never hurt Jessa, the purpose these runes are serving are to cut me off from her completely. They serve as a block to my magic. No matter what I try I cannot get any sense of her, which is why I do not know if she is in any danger."

A thoughtful silence entered the room after his words as his friends regarded the elderly woman in front of them with a higher degree of admiration and worry. They had all seen the level of Kari's power. For her to be able to evade him so skillfully could prove troublesome indeed.

"Jessa isn't the type to hide, or to wear talismans." Wulfgar eyed the shamanka slyly, "I am curious as to why she might accept your gift."

"Don't worry so my Lord, I did not trick her into wearing the necklace. Such force was not necessary."

Kari's gut twisted further. He had known that it would have had to be a willing action on Jessa's part, but deep down he had still held some hope that it wasn't true. That she hadn't truly meant to erase him from her life.

His eyes fell on the shamanka once more, no, it was her. Jessa claimed to love him, didn't she? So why would she want to hide from him? No, this was the shamanka's doing, she had a hidden agenda, he was sure.

"You still have not answered my question. Why did you do this?"

"_I_ have made an oath to use my power for the benefit of the people."

Gritting his teeth at what he knew was another slight towards him, Kari asked, "And who benefits from this arrangement? Jessa? She is in a distant land with limited ways for us to communicate with her. If I cannot contact her, check up on the situation, watch for changing variables in her future, how can I know if she is safe?! How can I protect her?!"

"Protect her? Like you planned on protecting her well-being with this nonsense of her arranged marriage? Lady Jessa wanted her freedom, you would not allow for that and were leading her off course, so I was forced to step in and act. Do not blame me for your own fallacy, Kari Ragnarsson!"

"And you shall not speak of things you are ignorant on! Off course? I was leading her to the one path that could ensure her safety! And you destroyed that all in one night, you witch. You made it so she would run off to some unknown man in the middle of a _war-_"

If he wasn't so incensed, Kari might have found a small amount of triumph in the shocked, almost scandalized, look that took over her face.

"What is this," she spluttered. "Are you saying that foolish girl went through with a treaty after I warned her to fight the marrage?"

All of his hard placed patience and tolerance was slipping dangerously. His jaw was so tense the words he forced over his clenched teeth were dangerously sharp and jagged.

"What did you just say?"

Everyone in the room involuntarily took a step back as he bowed his head, white bangs shielding his eyes in their shadow. Stunned, all former confidence shattered by his tone, the shamanka stood there, looking for the first time a fragile old woman.

"You…you with all your spells and runes, with all your powers of foresight, you _encouraged_ Jessa to fight against the treaties I picked out for her?" Droplets of blood fell from his closed fist down, freezing before they hit the ground. "You who knew of the possible fates she would face, purposefully sent _my friend_ to that torture, that death?!"

He moved in an instant, wrapping long icy fingers around her neck before she could even think to draw another breath.

"I will kill you."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from plot, dreams, and a new tea addiction. (Thai coconut black tea... It's the stuff of legends.)

AN: Sorry, sorry.. I know I haven't updated in about a month. I've been working on a piece for a competition. I do want to thank all my beautiful reviewers who not only gave me the confidence to enter said competition but reminded me of my responsibility to update Lost. I was so excited to get back to it, I went a little overboard... So two chapters at once! (I figured a fourteen page chapter was a tad excessive so I split it) please let me know what you think!

* * *

He could feel her fragile pulse beating erratically beneath his fingertips, jumping as he squeezed her neck tighter. Yells and demands to stop sounded all around him but all Kari could focus on was the woman in front of him, desperately gasping for air. His hold tightened.

Strong arms wrapped around his body, forcing him back but he refused to let go. He had to make her pay for what she did.

"Kari! Stop this, now! KARI!"

An animalistic growl filled the air, snarling with ferocity as the snow-walker fought against the muscular arms trying to hold him back.

"Kari Ragnarsson, you will stop this behavior right now. That is an order!"

The words barely registered, but the blade at his neck when he failed to obey did. Following the sword to the face of its master, he met the scared but determined eyes of Hakon.

"The Jarl has given you an order. If you do not follow, I will be forced to arrest you."

Silver eyes stared undaunted at the men around him before slowly closing as Kari gave a tired sigh. He did not want see what was before him, the sight of fear in the faces of his closest friends. Fear that he had caused. Kari grit his teeth, _I keep losing control…_

With shaking, reluctant hands he released his hold on the shamanka and took a step back, head bowed with guilt. Hakon slowly lowered his sword as Skapti and Brocheal rushed to the old woman's side to help support her. Loud grating gasps escaped her as she struggled for breath, and Kari flinched at the harsh sound. Perhaps he was able to do more damage than he thought if she was having such trouble. Suddenly her head flew back, grey wiry hair shaking with what he realized was actually laughter.

Kari frowned, laughter was not the reaction he had been expecting. "You appear to be in an awfully good mood considering your situation, old woman."

"Such intent, such power..." Dark, beady eyes glinted up at him as she sneered, "It's been years since I've seen such a face. For a second there, I could have sworn I had traveled into the past, back into the days of Gudrun."

"Do you _dare_ to test me, witch? I have already told you once, I will-"

"ENOUGH!" Wulfgar slammed his hands into the table as his angry shout gained their attention. "I will not tolerate anymore of this, from either of you! Now, the both of you will sit down and explain what the hell is going on here, in a civilized manner, before I have Hakon lock you up for giving me such a headache. Understand?"

"I'm not quite sure if that actually is just cause to arrest them," Hakon muttered under his breath as he pulled out his chair. At the Jarl's glare, he shut his mouth and hurriedly sat down next to Skapti.

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket Hakon," the poet grinned. "We are finally about to get somewhere. Now, Kari if you would."

"I'm not quite sure where to start..."

"I find the beginning is usually a good place."

The snow-walker gave him a petulant glare before sighing, "Very well then, I will ask for minimal interruptions as there is a lot to cover. It first began two months ago-"

"Two months!"

Taking a deep breath, Kari gathered his patience. He should have known better to ask for no interruptions when dealing with such quick-tempered and inquisitive friends as his. Silencing any more questions with the narrowing of his eyes, he continued.

"Yes, two months ago. If you remember, that is when Wulfgar first approached Jessa with the idea of her marrying. That was the first night…" He trailed off, his mouth suddenly dry as he began to remember.

"What was it, Kari?" Wulfgar prompted, "It was the first night for what?"

"The nightmares," he whispered, sounding more vulnerable than someone with his power ever should. He clenched his fists, knuckles straining and white. "That was the first night the visions came."

"You see, when Wulfgar introduced the idea of marriage to Jessa, he introduced a new possibility of her fate. I saw the change immediately, so many different paths for Jessa came to me in visions…but they all shared one thing, one unbelievable_-horrible_ thing."

Kari finally looked up, staring each one in the eye so they could read the truth, the seriousness, in his eyes.

"In every single one, the only outcome for Jessa was death." He knew if he paused it would only allow for it to sink in, and trying to avoid what would surely follow such a revelation he pushed on. "Never the same one, it would vary with each possibility, but no matter how many solutions I thought of death was inevitable."

"I'm not a fool, I realize Jessa is mortal and as such will have to die eventually…" here his voice broke slightly and he gripped his hold on the arms of his chair tight. "But … I always thought I could delay it… support her until time finally caught up. I thought I would be able to accept that death, a natural one after she had lived a long, full life. When the marriage treaty was brought up, however, when I _saw_ her die… everything changed, it became real and I didn't know how to handle it."

"It troubled me at first, but then I decided that if I couldn't save her from death then I would guarantee she would have the best life possible. It was the least I could do. So, knowing that she was against the idea of an arranged marriage I started working on solutions that would allow Jessa to escape that path."

Kari paused to take in a deep shaking breath, but no one pushed him. Perhaps they could see how difficult this was to say, or maybe they were too shocked to find words themselves. Closing his eyes slowly, he prepared himself for what was next.

"That night was the worst… what I saw..." Kari lost his voice again as images of blood and terror plagued him. He shook his head, "I know Jessa was disappointed in me, and I _hate _that. But if it means I can prevent that nightmare from coming true, then I do not care how much I have to betray her. I refuse to let her experience that future."

There was only silence as room's occupants tried to process what he had shared until Wulfgar finally leaned forward, his brow furrowed and troubled. "Why did you not come to us with this sooner? If you had told us-"

Kari gave a hollow laugh. "Jessa doesn't fear death, she would have just gone through with whatever option she felt was right, no matter what threat awaited her. And I did not want to burden any of you with the truth, especially when I was so sure I could prevent it easily."

"Tell the whole truth, snow-walker."

Sharp, silver eyes narrowed in on the shamanka as if just remembering her presence. He scowled. "You need to be taught to mind your own business old woman."

"Kari, you can tell us anything, you know that. What else is there," Brocheal asked.

He shifted his feet, suddenly feeling nervous, and felt his cheeks grow warm. "It is not a major concern; I'm handling it, but as you may have noticed earlier I have become more… sensitive..."

Skapti raised an eyebrow, "Sensitive?"

"Unstable."

Gritting his teeth, Kari glared at the smug shamanka staring back at him. Brocheal had taught him to always respect his elders and ladies, but that witch was playing a dangerous game pushing him like this. Sitting there taunting him when she didn't understand, how could she? She didn't understand what it was like to see someone so precious to you die over and over, to have your best friend killed in front of your eyes when you are powerless to stop it, to be so terrified of falling asleep and experiencing that torture even for one more second that you force yourself to go _weeks_ without rest. Of course he was a little unstable... he was surprised he was still functioning, personally.

"This has not been an easy situation for me to deal with and I am not left unaffected. There have been a couple of times were I have lost control- mainly when I let myself become too emotional, but all were minor," he clarified at the shocked faces of his friends.

"Entering a rage where you almost kill someone is not something to consider minor, Kari."

Resisting the urge to point out that she deserved every bit of his anger, he was thankful when instead Hakon changed the topic.

"You say you went against Jessa to prevent this one awful vision, but earlier you said the shamanka sent Jessa into torture… so is Jessa in danger of what you saw now?"

All shock and fear at Kari instantly turned into suspicious anger as the men turned to the shamanka, hands resting on their weapons as they waited for his answer.

"I'm afraid that is exactly what this means. I scoured every possible path for Jessa and whenever I considered the option of her fighting the treaty that hell awaited her. So I picked the treaty that would keep her safe, and convinced her to accept it. At least, that is what I assumed when the nightmares stopped. When I could not sense Jessa, I assumed it was because of the trouble I had been having with my powers lately, and I merely needed some rest. It wasn't until the other day that I realized the truth."

"Which is that your amulet is blocking Jessa from Kari," Wulfgar questioned the shamanka.

"It stops him from being able to sense her completely. The past, present and future of Jessa Horolfsdaughter is no longer available to him. No amount of his magic can touch or influence her either, she is for all purposes lost to the snow-walker."

"Do not sound so confident, it was easily broken once I knew what to look for. Your magic can not stand to mine."

"I am flattered that you think my power could extend so far as Hlathir, but she has long been out of my range. The amulet is supported by her will alone."

Kari froze, forcing himself to try and remain calm. It wasn't working, he realized, as he felt the air drop twenty degrees.

"Do you have any idea what you have done," he growled.

"As I stated earlier, I have made sure that Jessa Horolfsdaughter is lost to you."

"Do you know how much it would take for a magic-less mortal to sustain such a protection charm? It would draw not only on sheer willpower, but the host's own life force!"

"I warned her she would need to remain strong."

"If pushed past its limits it could kill her!"

"Then I suggest you do not push it that far. What say you now, young master? Still think my runes will easily be broken?"

Anticipating his reaction, Brocheal and Skapti quickly shot out of their chairs to catch him mid lunge and force him back. Taking deep breaths, Kari focused on getting his hands to stop shaking and ridding the floor of the three-inch thick ice layer that had appeared.

"Oh put that sword away, boy. I already told you I am no threat to Lady Jessa."

Skapti beat him in giving the disparaging scoff, and Kari smirked at the poet's reproachful tone, glad that it no longer was directed at him. "Your words are hard to believe after all we have learned."

"All I have done was to the benefit of that young woman."

The Jarl raised his hand to stop any negating remarks, "We have to hear both sides to issue a fair judgment. Explain yourself, old woman."

"I keep a cursory watch over the neighboring lands to keep an eye out for any influences that may affect Trond. When they sent in their proposals for Lady Jessa, it drew my attention and like the snow-walker I saw many outcomes." The shamanka drew a pouch out of her pocket, carefully casting the contents onto the table. Rune covered rocks spilled out and Kari immediately blanched as his heart stopped at what he saw.

Ignoring the boy's reaction, she placed an old, wrinkled hand on top of the runes and began making her way through them. "Heartbreak, fear, war, loss, blood, immeasurable pain… I see it all. Torture does not fully describe this future…" Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she took in the runes. "I agree with Kari that everything must be done to prevent this from becoming a reality, which is why I acted as I did."

Analyzing her face carefully, Kari only found sincerity. _But that makes no sense… her actions are what led to Jessa being in danger in the first place. How could she have thought she was saving her? _Running his eyes over the runes once more, he thought back to her casting process, could there have been a mistake? The shamanka had already proven her talent, and he saw the same prediction he had come up with, so what was different?

His eyes widened, "When you casted this-"

"I cast for a future where Lady Jessa accepted a marriage treaty. When I saw that you would still lead her towards that path I knew I had to step in and save that innocent girl. So I told her to fight it, to go after the life she wanted and gave her the means to do so without any interference from you."

"I would never lead Jessa towards her death! I was trying to save her!" Kari brushed his hair out of his eyes in frustration, leaning in to evaluate the runes closely. "This makes no sense…"

"Wait… so you both came up with the exact same prediction but for different reasons? How is that possible?"

Kari shook his head at the Jarl, "It shouldn't be."

"This one is unfinished, though," Hakon pointed out, gesturing towards the one unturned stone in the middle of the table. He reached for it, "Maybe if we-"

"NO!" Pillars of ice shot up out of the table, caging the rune in. Kari's voice shook as he stared at that last one in abject horror. "Don't…"

Wulfgar turned to see the shamanka look at the frantic sorcerer with the first soft gaze of the night, pity swimming in her eyes. Almost scared of her answer, he asked, "Is it that bad?"

"I could never draw up the courage to turn it over and see the ending. I do not think my heart could handle it."

"It does not matter," Kari suddenly growled. "I will not allow for it to happen."

"But how do we stop something that is the outcome of both options," Hakon groaned, exasperated. "Jessa either gets married or she fights the treaty, there is no third option."

Kari stamped down the rising anxiety and helplessness he felt in his confusion. "I don't know… I don't understand how this is even possible! There was no mistake in either of our calculations!"

Suddenly Skapti busted out in laughter, his chair shaking so hard that he almost lost his perch upon the two legs. "That's just it!"

When all Kari did was stare at him expectantly, the poet continued. "That was your mistake, Kari. You tried to put Jessa into a calculation, a predestined path that you could predict. But our little Valkyrie forges her own path, she always has."

Jumping to his feet, he grabbed a random rune from the table and began to juggle it. "Don't you see?! She had a duty to her Jarl, a debt to a stranger who wished to look out for her, and a promise to the man she loved all with her own desire for freedom. So Jessa, being that witty clever girl we all love, found a way to keep her promises while remaining true to herself."

Choosing to ignore the looks he received when Skapti mentioned Jessa's love for him, Kari jumped onto Skapti's train of thought. "The shamanka made her promise to fight, and I made her promise to marry. So Jessa rebelled by choosing the treaty she knew we would be against. We left open a loophole and she leapt right through it, that was our mistake."

"No, your mistake was thinking that you could control Jessa and dictate her fate-"

"In order to protect her-"

"And how did that work out for you, Kari?" he sneered. "Not only is your friend still in danger, but hurt to the point where she felt moving to the opposite end of the country was necessary."

His heart started to beat erratically fast as a sharp pain spread with Skapti's words. His tongue suddenly felt heavy, but he forced out words of reassurance. "I _will_ fix this, Skapti. I swear-"

"Why can't you just leave it alone, leave _Jessa _alone?"

"Skapti!"

"No Brocheal, he needs to understand that Jessa is not a rook that he can move along in this chess game he makes of life."

"I have never lost a match."

It was the wrong thing to say, he knew it the moment it formed on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't help rising to the bait Skapti was provoking him with. Closing his eyes, Kari carefully thought out his next sentence. "What I meant-"

"I know what you meant." The soft tone he used made Kari look up in surprise. "I know, despite everything that makes it seem otherwise, you care a great deal for Jessa. But I also know that you continue to underestimate her. I may not be able to foresee what awaits her but I have faith that she will overcome it. Jessa is strong, Kari, and this is what she has chosen. We should respect her choice and let her be; she can face whatever life throws at her."

"You're wrong," he whispered. Summoning a thick packet of parchment from his room, he placed it on the table sliding it towards the men. Curious, they each picked up a section and began to read through it, their faces growing paler with each word. "Above everything else, Jessa is _human_. She cannot overcome this."

"This is…" Hakon trailed off, looking up at Kari with trepidation.

"What you are reading is my collective list of every possible outcome that Jessa faced."

"Drowning, hunting accident, assassination..." Wulfgar frowned, flipping through each page with growing disbelief. "How many are there?"

"Over a thousand. They kept changing with each decision that led her closer to a final path. As you can see only thirty-seven remain uncrossed, those are the ones that were available to her by the time she visited me. I haven't edited it yet."

Grabbing a page from Brocheal he laid it so all could see the two lines that were circled: Fifth childbirth-Jórvík, Disease-Bernicia.

"These were the two treaties I urged Jessa to accept. They were the least violent deaths, and ones that did not come for at least ten more years. These two were the closest thing to a full life I could guarantee Jessa."

Skapti traced over the word Jórvík with a long, slender finger, mumbling, "So it wasn't about trade at all."

"Of course not," Kari spit out bitterly. "Do you honestly think I would ever think to treat Jessa so lowly? That I would want her to leave us, to go marry some stranger? But it is what had to be done. Right now you all feel sick to your very core, you are disturbed that there was even the smallest chance Jessa could have met one of those deaths. Well what she faces now is infinitely worse."

The shamanka picked up a page, noting the fresher, slightly smudged additions at the bottom. "These all occur in Hlathir."

"Yes. I was shocked because I did not know there was a proposal from that country at the time. They are recent, they appeared the day before Jessa arrived," he said giving her a pointed look.

"I see. By giving her the talisman, it opened up more opportunities."

Kari nodded, before taking the page from her and striking through the top four. "The connection I made earlier was brief, but enough for me to see an updated version of her possible future. This one," he said pointing at the sentence 'falls off a cliff', "happened while I was there. She was standing on a cliff talking to a man when she suddenly fainted, probably because the charm was using up all of her energy trying to force me out."

"It will be troublesome if you cannot contact Jessa without endangering her health," Brocheal sighed heavily. "What are we going to do?"

Forming a steeple with his fingers, he pursed his pale lips, deep in thought. "It would require a lot of force on my part, especially now that Jessa is aware it is possible." He hated to admit it but it was obvious she didn't want anything to do with him and would reinforce her will towards the talisman. "My reaching out to her should definitely be a last resort."

"Hold on a moment!" Hakon exclaimed, excitement growing in his eyes as he snapped his fingers. "The treaty with Hlathir was originally dismissed because it was seen as too dangerous, the Jarl never signed it! It isn't valid!"

"You're a fool if you think that Jessa overlooked something so simple, and being a master of forgery, trust me, it was a simple hurdle for her to clear," Skapti scoffed.

"And we can't alert them to the fact it is a forgery without Jessa having to be punished for treason," Hakon concluded, slumping down into his chair dejected.

"This treaty is based solely on Jessa's marriage, is it not? If we are able to stop the wedding from taking place then it won't go through, we can bring Jessa back."

Kari nodded at Brocheal's statement, "The only problem is the distance to Hlathir, if we try and make it in person we risk not making it in time. I sent the ravens when we left Thrasirshall, but they have yet to return with news-"

As if acting on some supernatural cue, a loud caw resonated through the hall as two blurs of black sped into the room, circling around the rafters once before landing gracefully on the table, an official scroll clutched tightly in one of their talons.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: nothing belonging to the snow-walker trilogy is mine.

* * *

Smiling at how, once again, they managed to surprise him with their precise intuition and timing, Kari reached for the document only to be beaten by a tanner, more callused hand.

"Jarl Wulfgar…"

"Funny, you all address me with the title but I think many of you have actually forgotten that I am indeed the Jarl." He twirled the scroll in between his fingers as he laid back lazily in his chair. "Not informing me of critical emergencies, stealing dismissed treaties, opening sealed documents, forgery, and now interception of a royal messenger-yes, I know where you got this you little devils," he directed to the ravens when they gave an indignant squawk.

"But as it is, I am the Jarl, and this missive is for me. You could at least let me read my own mail," he mumbled petulantly under his breath as he broke upon the seal and perused the document.

Kari waited with bated breath as he watched the Jarl's smirk lengthen into a frown, but Skapti's impatience saved him from the urge of tearing the paper from Wulfgar's hands.

"Well? Is it from Jessa?"

"It is."

"And?" The poet leaned over the table, trying to catch a glance but Wulfgar easily shoved him back. The eyes that Kari was so used to seeing lit up with a playful fire were dark and serious when they met his own and the snow-walker instantly felt his stomach drop. He shook his head, not wanting to hear what he knew the man was about to say.

"The wedding was held three days ago. The treaty has been finalized."

His heart dropped down to join his stomach. It was too late… Their best option had been to stop the wedding, but now…

Now Jessa belonged to another Jarlsrealm, to another man…

"It's starting to get a little cold in here…"

Kari rubbed his chest where a sharp pain had started to spread.

"And windy… Hakon close the window, would you?"

Why did it hurt so much?

"Um… all of the windows _are_ closed, Skapti."

It wasn't like all hope was lost, they still had options.

"Do you recall Jarl Eric, Skapti, from that skirmish in Eastern Mountains? What do you suppose would be a fitting wedding present for him?"

Skapti gave a startled yelp as a reply when his fingertips were encased in ice crystals when he reached for his pint. He sent a glare towards Kari but the rune master didn't notice, too busy focusing on the Jarl with a puzzling look.

"Why give a present for a marriage you cannot let stand?"

Wulfgar sighed, "Kari…"

"You are going to demand she return, correct?"

"No, I am not. Like I said, the treaty has been finaliz-"

Kari jumped out of his chair, "What do I care of treaties and politics? Jessa's life is danger, Wulfgar!"

"I realize this, Kari-"

"Then you realize that action is required of us now!"

"Kari, sit down." When he refused Wulfgar gave him a pointed glare, and recognizing the serious intent behind it the boy reluctantly listened. "Good. Now I want you all to listen closely, because this will be the final decision regarding Jessa's situation."

"Hakon, Brocheal, you two will start an intensive regimen for the war band. In the case that Hlathir needs our assistance; I want us to be able to provide full support. Old woman, you will work with Kari and the two of you will pinpoint _exactly_ what it is that sends Jessa to this nightmare you both are so afraid of." Seeing the snow-walker begin to protest, he continued, talking right over any complaints. "Kari, any time not spent working with the shamanka will be spent in training. I don't care how minor, I cannot afford someone of your power to be lose control, not here were so many citizens live. Do you understand?"

He picked up the edited page concerning Jessa's fate in Hlathir. "As for Jessa, this proves that the future isn't set yet, that there are still influencing variables. We will work from here to prevent the worst of these outcomes, and trust Jessa to overcome any other obstacles. This is Jessa's wish, so we will honor the treaty and respect her choice, allowing her the freedom to live the life she has chosen without anymore interference from us. We will send a warning, but that is it. The rest we will leave up to her."

Kari frowned, he didn't like it and one look around the room showed that no one else did either. But it was their Jarl's orders and he had to admit the logic behind the decision. Still… all he wanted was to bring Jessa back.

_Not that she would want to come back_, he thought. _Not after how I treated her…_

Steeling himself against that cloying, empty feeling that was trying to eat away at him he gave the Jarl a terse nod. "Fine, but like I said, distance and time are our enemies here. The warning will need to be sent soon, unless you are willing to destroy the charm?"

The shamanka shook her head, "Even if I could, I would not. Do not think that just because you are trying to help her now, I will ignore the fact that you are a threat to Lady Jessa."

This woman was grating on his last nerve. Careful to mind his tone, he bit out, "I would never hurt Jessa, you spiteful old crone. She is _my_ friend; I think I have more authority over her well-being than some backwoods witch-"

"Kari!"

She waved off Brocheal's indignant cry, smirking at the fight that was showing in the young man's usually impassive eyes. Leaning towards him, she asked slyly, "Aren't you curious?"

He should back away. One look into her eyes and he knew that, he recognized that look. He had seen it numerous times from his mother. It was the look of one that not only wanted to kill, but to maim, to cause pain. But even though rationality told him to stop, he refused to back down. Kari raised his chin, picking up the figurative gauntlet laid before him.

"As to what makes you so bold? I assume early dementia."

"As to why your dear friend chose to wear the talisman."

Kari's stoic mask slipped, and the shamanka jumped on that split second of vulnerability that shone through.

"I know I am. As the Jarl said, Jessa Horolfsdaughter is not a woman who would feel the need to hide behind such charms."

"I think we should stop this… it's been a long day and we are all on edge-"

Holding up a hand he stopped Brocheal from stepping in. It was written all over her face, she thought she could win. He wanted to see her try.

"Lady Jessa took it to be polite but I saw the hesitation, the adamant belief that she would never need such a charm."

He wanted to tell her to stop, to act like he didn't care. _But I do… I want to know, why would Jessa run from me?_

Tapping a crooked nail against her lip, she appeared to be thinking. "In fact… I distinctly remember her telling me protection from you was unnecessary… 'Kari's my friend, I trust Kari'."

His head started to feel numb and his chest grew heavy as she mocked him. _I am her friend, Jessa can trust me…_

"But if that were true, then why did she change her mind?"

"Stop…"

"Why did she put it on?"

The same pain from earlier erupted in his chest, sending sharp pain through his limbs.

"I know why-"

"I said stop."

"You see she's wearing it right now, I can feel it, just barely."

"Stop!"

"It rests right here," she traced the area around her heart, slowly. "Right above her heart, and I can _feel_ it."

His hands were shaking, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"Do you want to know what it feels like, snow-walker?"

Kari felt his mouth form the word no, but all he heard was the shamanka's taunting voice.

"It feels broken…"

"Shut up."

"It feels empty…"

"Shut up now!"

"So much sorrow, so much pain…"

Clutching at his own heart, Kari stumbled back at the pain her words were causing.

"And you know what else?"

_It hurts so much...make it stop…_

"It screams your name."

"Make it stop!"

"You would never hurt Jessa?"

He fell to his knees, his whole body shaking. Or was he shivering? It was so cold…

"You've already dealt her unsurpassable harm."

Growling through the pain, he looked up into those dark, beady eyes. "I'm warning you-"

She motioned towards her heart, "It feels so empty."

"If you do not stop now-"

"Because she gave it to you," the shamanka whispered.

Kari slammed his fists into the ground, and pushed himself up off the ground.

"What did you do to Jessa's heart, snow-walker?"

The pain was all encompassing, it made him feel like he was about to explode.

"You crushed it."

But even more than that was the anger.

"You _destroyed_ it."

The burning, throbbing anger.

"You don't deserve her love."

Everything went white.

* * *

AN: Jennie, you mentioned in a review that poor Kari is losing his mind.. Yes, yes he is. The drama is starting to unfold, and we finally have Kari's reasoning behind wanting Jessa to marry. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always I would love to hear what you think! - Einn


	16. Chapter 16

AN: It's been awhile, and for that I am sorry. I had a rough time finding the inspiration for these next chapters, but then a touching review from Jennie made my day, and I re-read all the lovely reviews everyone has left me and found my muse once more. I cannot stop writing! Unfortunately, it's not all chronological..but still progress! I felt the story was moving slow, so to pick up pace I'm probably going to continue to do small pieces of moments over a period of time, especially because a big time skip is coming up, so let me know what you think! I would love to hear any comments, questions, critiques, etc. that you may have!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for (finally) a Keurig. My life is full of instant cups of miracles now.

* * *

When he woke up, it was to a parched mouth and the taste of dried blood on his cracked lips. His whole body hurt. Kari slowly opened his eyes, wincing at how the bright daylight made his already throbbing head spin. What happened to him? Why was he in so much pain?

"Kari? Are you awake now?"

He tilted his head to the side at Brocheal's voice, "W-water, please."

The man immediately obliged, helping the boy sit up so he could drink. The water was cold and fresh, running down his throat like a rejuvenating elixir. It wasn't until after he had greedily finished his third cupful and started to feel more like himself that Kari noticed the tension in Brocheal's shoulders.

Curious as to what had his caretaker so on edge, and to why he had woken up in such a state, he asked, "What happened?"

This seemed to startle the man, "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Readjusting his body so that he was propped up against the headboard, Kari closed his eyes. He felt exhausted, which was strange because at the same time his whole body was stiff as if it had been in a deep slumber. He didn't even remember going to sleep… in fact the last thing he remembered… "We should probably get ready soon; the others will be waiting for our guest."

"Kari…" His head snapped up at Brocheal's heavy tone. "Kari, that was two days ago."

"I do not understand."

"The meeting with the shamanka from Trond was two days ago. You…you've been asleep since that night."

He'd been asleep for two whole days? How was that possible, just what had happened? There was a muffled cough followed by the shuffling of feet, diverting his attention to outside his door where two members of the war band were standing. Why were there guards at his door? He didn't sense any danger in the Jarlshold. Unless…

"Brocheal?" Wide silver eyes turned to the man with concern, "Brocheal, what is going on? What happened?"

"Kari," the man sighed, scratching his beard nervously. "Are you sure you don't remember anything about that night, anything at all?"

Frowning, Kari tried to concentrate. The last thing he remembered was waiting for the shamanka to arrive… but that couldn't be right since Brocheal knew of her. He hadn't told anyone who they were meeting beforehand, so the meeting must have taken place. "Wait-"

Flashes of memories flooded back to him, each dealing a heavier and more painful blow than the one before. _No…_

"Is she dead?"

His hands began to shake as he waited for the damning answer, so he hid them behind his blanket and tried not to read too much into Brocheal's silence.

"No, you didn't kill her."

"Tell me the truth, Brocheal!" Kari bit his tongue at his harsh tone, but he had to know. He remembered the immense hate he had felt, could still feel the bloodlust echoing in his heart… he was going to be sick…

Brocheal must have seen it in his face, for in seconds he had emptied an ice pail and shoved it in front of him just in time. Kari grasped the edges, knuckles white, as the last of that burning acid left him.

"P-please, Brocheal… I have to know the truth."

Ever the caretaker, the man disposed of the bucket first and then calmly wiped his sweating brow with a cool rag. "No one was hurt, Kari. We were able to stop you before you could do any major damage."

"You stopped me?" he asked in awe. The state he had been in he wouldn't have thought it was possible.

"Well… more like we knocked you unconscious before it got too out of hand."

Kari nodded, that sounded more likely. It also explained the large bump on the back of his head. "So the guards outside the door, they are for me."

Brocheal sighed, "It was in the hall, Kari. Although no one was hurt, word travels fast and people can see what happened to the building… They're scared."

"I should be locked up."

"No," Brocheal argued, not liking the self-loathing tone the boy had adopted. "The Jarl agrees that the shamanka provoked you unnecessarily. You will be watched, but that's more to give the people peace of mind. You aren't a prisoner, Kari."

"You don't understand! It's not just that I lost control, Brocheal," Kari gripped his blanket tight, the fabric straining against his fists. "I _wanted_ to kill her…a part of me still does."

"You've faced people who aimed to provoke you before, Kari. Why did this old woman upset you so much? Is it what she said- about Jessa?"

His fists clenched tighter. Just her name brought upon so many emotions and sent his brain into a fervent whirl.

_Jessa._

The snow-walker remained quiet and continued to stare at his hands. Realizing he was done talking, Brocheal stood up slowly and placed his chair back against the wall. "I better tell everyone that you're alright, they've been worried. Besides, the Jarl wants you to start training as soon as possible."

"Training?"

"There has to be a reason why you've been losing control, Kari. We've been lucky so far but we can't be too careful. Hopefully, if you concentrate and focus on honing your control you will be able to find the problem and fix it."

The snow-walker nodded, it sounded reasonable enough.

"But you just rest up for now, and I'll try and bring you some food in a bit."

The door shut behind him softly and Kari let his head fall back against the headboard with a solid thud. What a mess everything had fallen into.

* * *

"Ah, Kari! Wait up!"

The rune master halted in his steps, the wind blowing his silver hair across his eyes as he waited for the warrior running up to him. Hakon was brandishing a hammer instead of his trusty sword and he started to casually swing it about as they started up the hill together. Edging away to avoid a careless swing, Kari regarded the tool with interest.

"How are the renovations coming?"

"You should know. I saw you in the hall just now."

"I wanted to help. But…" Kari frowned, looking over his shoulder to view the hall once more. It had been a week since his outburst of magic, and still the damage was clear to see. The whole roof had to be reinforced and many of inner supports had been demolished. Numerous men of the Jarlshold rushed about with timber, eager to get the job done. "But I'm not sure how my presence would affect the morale of the others."

Hakon rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Well, everyone's a little spooked still- It's not that they don't trust you anymore, just it's been awhile since they've seen such power. It brings back a lot of bad memories."

"They have never trusted me, Hakon, few outside of our group truly do. And I do not blame them."

His fists clenched as he said the words. They were true, but how he wished they weren't. He wanted to be trusted. He wanted to be worthy of such trust.

"So… Jessa's technically a queen now, huh? Imagine that, although I suppose she already acted like one in her own right-"

Kari's left hand twitched and tuning out the boy's ramblings he focused on deep breaths. While he appreciated Hakon's efforts at changing the subject, he really had made a poor selection. At first he had passed it off as just guilt that made him so sensitive to the mention of Jessa, but if he were honest, it was much more than that. Guilt, yes, but there was also fear, anxiety, sorrow, and another emotion he could not quite place. One that was all too similar to what he felt up on the rooftop with Jessa, that chilling burn that encompassed his whole body and made his heart throb violently, as if being stabbed. One thing was for certain though- he missed her. Terribly.

"Still think it was strange she had the wedding without us, though. Why wouldn't she want us there? Unless… you don't think it was all a lie, do you? Just a big set-up so we would think she filled a treaty, while really she's off having adventures all over the countryside?"

The idea perked his ears, and interested Kari considered Hakon's words. Was it possible? Jessa did have a knack for the mischievous, and she never ceased to find a way to get what she wanted. And she wanted to avoid an arranged marriage…

Jessa, dressed in a delicate silver dress with her hair ornately pulled back in braids, danced across his vision and Kari felt hopes he did not realize had risen crumble back down. It was truly a beautiful dress, one that fit her well. It was a wedding dress.

"No," he sighed, casting his gaze out over the pier and over the sea. "No, Jessa is married to the Jarl of Hlathir. I saw enough to ensure that."

Which reminded him… Finding a shallow puddle in the roots of a tree, Kari gestured Hakon over to show him the reflection of the tall blond man he had seen on the cliff with Jessa.

"This man, do you know him?"

"Looks familiar, why?"

Kari shook his head, "I'm not sure, something about him troubles me."

"Do you think he might be a threat to Jessa?"

"No, nothing like that, when I took control of his mind I felt a deep admiration for Jessa. I doubt he would harm her."

"Hmm…" Hakon leaned in closer, nose scrunched up in thought. Suddenly, he jumped back with a snap of the fingers. "Ah! I knew I recognized that armor, that's him!"

Kari waited patiently for him to expand, but Hakon merely continued to stare contemplatively at the reflection.

"Who is it?"

"That's the guy- you know, Jarl Eric. That's Jessa's husband."

Ice shot out over the roots on his side of the tree and Kari instantly covered them with his body, acting as if he were merely sitting against the tree and enjoying the view.

"They look good to-"

"I do not like him."

Hakon looked up at the growl, "What, why?"

Looking down at the man's face glimmering in the water, the snow walker scowled before erasing the image. Noticing his bad mood, Hakon warily sat down next to him.

"Jarl Eric is an excellent warrior, and a good man. He'll make Jessa happy, and more importantly, he'll keep her safe."

Kari felt the ice against his back begin to shake. He may try, but comforting words really weren't Hakon's strong suit it seemed.

"But… I still don't believe she married him."

"Oh?"

"Since when have you known Jessa to do what she's told without having a say?"

"Never," Kari smiled. "But that's the thing, Jessa's hand is apparent in this whole debacle. Only she would think of a way to fulfill all of her promises by doing the one thing we did not want her to do."

Hakon plucked at the grass underneath him, "And that means Hlathir. I don't like it, none of us do, but like I said Eric's a good man. He'll protect her."

"_I_ could have protected her," Kari replied fiercely.

"Then why didn't you?" Twirling the hammer more violently now, Hakon's eyes glinted with determination. "I won't pretend to understand what is was like, seeing all those nightmares of Jessa's death, but wouldn't that make you want to take advantage of every second she's alive?"

"That is precisely why I worked so hard to find the option that would allow her the best life!"

Hakon shook his head sadly, "No, not the best, you chose the longest, there is a difference. But that's beside the point. I've read all of your findings, Kari, and you didn't even consider the simplest solution."

Kari merely stared, confused, causing Hakon to sigh as he stood up.

"As far as I'm concerned, when something's precious to you and you want to protect it, you guard it with your life. Not entrust it to someone else."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do," Hakon interrupted. Stretching his arms, he looked back towards the hall with a frown as his name was called. "Great, looks like I have to get back to work. And I thought I was through with menial labor…"

Kari lips twitched into a smile at his grumbling before he turned his attention back towards the open sea, barely catching his friend's parting words.

"Think what you may about what you saw, but I still refuse to believe it. There was only one man Jessa was willing to marry, and he isn't in Hlathir."

And for some reason, this made him smile even more.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Snow-Walker trilogy

AN: This chapter was a little weird for me to write. I felt it had been too long since I had a chapter in Jessa's p.o.v., but I also feel like there is more going on with Kari so it's more interesting to focus on him for the time being. Hopefully this chapter can give some insight on what is going with Jessa and be entertaining at the same time! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you!

* * *

Warm liquid rolled down her temple steadily, but Jessa could not be bothered to check whether it was sweat or blood. Not now, when there were three armed men raining down upon her with killing intent.

Feinting to the left Jessa easily dodged the first attack of a double-headed axe, using a quick swivel of the feet to make sure she landed directly to the side of the man and his returning weapon. Ducking under his arm she pinched the elbow and wrist as she did so, twisting them hard in a full revolution. The man fell to his knees with a sharp cry, a move his fellow warriors did not fail to take advantage as one broke formation to leap over his comrade with a fierce battle cry.

Undaunted, Jessa landed a heavy foot into his nose, sending him flying back, making sure her heel slammed into the first man's skull on the return. She let a grim smile grace her tired face, two down.

Suddenly, a strong bicep curled around her neck, the elbow forcing her neck up to expose her throat. Silver flashed in her peripheral and she forced herself to stop struggling, trying her best to take in calming breaths as the knife approached her vulnerable flesh.

She tried craning her neck every which way, but the warrior's hold was too tight and Jessa could not gain enough space to allow her to see. Sweat dripped from her brow into her eyes with each twist of her head, further impairing her vision. _Guess I'll just have to estimate it, then._

Her left hand clawed viciously into the arm holding her, drawing thin rivulets of blood and curses from the man. She knew it wouldn't do much harm but it served as enough of a distraction for her to slowly bring her right hand up in an unnoticeable manner. Any second now the knife should connect…

A slight change in temperature prickled near her neck and Jessa shot her hand forward into the blade, grimacing as it bit into unyielding flesh. Well, better a palm than a neck.

"My Lady!"

Ignoring the startled cry, Jessa continued to force the weapon back, while tilting her neck as far as she could to the right. Curling her left hand into a fist, she deftly punched the arm restraining her. As soon as it gave way she ducked down and twisted free, cradling her bloody hand to her chest.

" Lady Anke, your hand!"

Yes, her hand was cut to ribbons and bleeding profusely. Yes, she was in pain. But she wasn't done yet, not when one remained standing.

Eyes sparking with determination, Jessa sprinted towards the faltering warrior and unsheathed her double daggers. The first would have landed in-between his eyes if he had not bent backwards to avoid it. However, that was exactly what she predicted he would do and the second hit true, piercing through the leather of his collar before landing solidly into the ground, effectively pinning the man.

She was upon him in seconds, one hand securing him by the neck as she freed her dagger with a quick jerk. Jessa leaned over the fallen man, contemplating his wide-eyed expression for a moment. "Do you know why you are lying on the ground, your life in my hands?"

The man cursed softly beneath her and she tightened her hold, "It's because you hesitated… However, it was better." Jessa leapt to her feet, offering a hand to the fallen man, "Much better."

"Still couldn't beat you, milady," he said with a large smile as he allowed her to help him up.

Jessa laughed but her reply was interrupted by the arrival of fussing attendants, arms laden with bandages, trying to see to her hand. Pushing them away with a scowl, she made her way back to the center of the training field.

"This is nothing. Besides, I still have one sparring session left, not to mention correctional exercises."

"Oh, I'm sure the men will forgive you," a deep voice chuckled behind her. She turned to find Jarl Eric regarding her with an amused eye. Leaning in, he whispered conspiringly, "In fact, I think they will be rather relieved to have a break."

Jessa bit her lip as she surveyed the men she had been training, every one of them covered in sweat, dirt and a fair amount of bruises. She supposed she may have been a little zealous with the training regime lately. However, she faced the road block of not only the disappointment that (to their knowledge) they were not being trained by the more experienced Jessa Horolfsdaughter as promised, but of having the impression of her being that of a fainting damsel.

When she had awoken two days after she had collapsed on the cliff, it had been to numerous worried glances. Some of that concern lay with her well-being, but she knew they also feared her adequacy, doubting if she would truly be able to help them.

Every day since then had been dedicated to proving that she could.

Besides, sparring kept her too busy during the day and too exhausted at night to think of anything else than the matter at hand. And on those really good days- typically ones like today when she was covered in sweat and blood and her muscles screamed with fatigue- she was able to collapse into her bed, finally gaining some sleep as even her subconscious was too tired to haunt her with dreams of a certain snow-walker.

Still, an exhausted warrior was not an efficient one.

"Fine," she consented, inwardly smiling at the sighs of relief that echoed through the field. She pushed away one of the attendants that managed to sneak up on her and grab her injured hand. "Shall we take a break in the war room, then? There should be new scouting information to review."

Eric's smile fell into a grimace, "You never stop do you?"

"It's been over two weeks and I haven't killed a single Viking. According to our original deal, I'm behind."

"Surely you can be given an extension, since there have been no Vikings for you to fight," Eric joked as he opened the door to the war room. When he was met with silence, he turned to face the scowling girl, noting her furrowed brow with concern. "You know… no Vikings are typically a good thing."

"It's suspicious."

"Suspicious? You make it sound like there's a complex, underlying scheme. They're Vikings, Jessa, they plunder and pillage."

"And you believe they just suddenly decided to stop?"

"Well, they don't tend to target one place for long-"

"Exactly," Jessa sat down at the table absentmindedly, biting her lip in deep thought. "They attack and then move on. A pattern which all previous Viking clans you encountered followed up until a couple months ago. Then it changed, their attacks becoming more concentrated, efficient- and most importantly- _repetitive_. And now that your war band is practically dismantled and you are struggling for proper defenses, they back off? If they are truly as powerful as you say they could easily overtake us, so why are they letting such a prime opportunity pass? Like I said, it's suspicious."

"How very astute," A figure stepped out of the shadows of a tapestry, making Jessa twitch. Of course he was here too, that rat. He had developed an annoying habit of keeping close to her these past weeks in Hlathir, and her impression of the man was only worsening. Closing his book, Morten gave a sly smile, "But perhaps we can delay our ponderings until after you have your injury looked at, you are dripping blood all over official documents."

Letting out a soft curse Jessa looked down to see the parchment she had been about to review now decorated with crimson. She knew she should go have it seen to, but she was reluctant to leave. Morten had a way of diverting her away from these meetings, or conveniently researching documents at the same time she wanted them. She had been in Hlathir for half a month already, and she still felt as if she knew next to nothing about what was actually going on. Pairing that with the man's odd fascination with Kari, Jessa knew she was right to be on edge around Morten.

"A quick wrap will do," she lied. Her whole hand throbbed in pain and she knew the cut was deep enough it might require stitches, but she refused to be dismissed.

"Here, let me see," Eric said as he gently studied her injury. "Tsk… I really wish you would be more careful, Jessa."

"One cannot be afraid to take risks in battle."

"Yes, but keep pushing yourself this far and you'll be dead before the battle even begins. Morten, you studied healing for a bit, didn't you? Perhaps you could tend to our friend's hand?"

Jessa paled as the man in question drew closer, "Really it's not necessary-"

"Nonsense, I'd be honored to help Jessa." Taking her bleeding hand into his own sun-calloused ones he turned to the Jarl, "Can you have a servant fetch us some clean bandages?"

She opened her mouth to protest once more, but the blond man was already on his way, leaving her all alone with his advisor. Brown eyes meet cold black as she looked at her companion, and all the nerves in Jessa's body instantly went on alert.

"This is a very deep cut," he murmured, tracing a finger along her wounded palm. "I admit it confused me at first."

"I'm just as susceptible to knives as any other person," she growled, already knowing where the conversation was headed.

He smiled, "Of course, but the one who gave you that protective charm is not. And I notice it is still dutifully around your neck, so why were you not protected?"

"Do you always take this much interest in woman's jewelry, Morten?"

He gave a cold laugh and tightened his hold on her hand, making her grimace in pain. "Only ones of excellent craftsmanship, and I think we can both agree that the snow-walker prince is one of the most talented rune masters to have graced this land. Especially for one who grew up outside of the influence of a proper teacher, assuming that since he was abandoned by his mother it was all self-taught?"

Jessa narrowed her eyes, "You also ask a lot of questions about Kari."

"Well, I've mentioned before that I am a scholar. I love fresh information, and Kari Ragnarsson makes for a fascinating subject."

His tone feigned innocence, but she recognized the scheming glint in his eyes and once more reminded herself she needed to be wary of this man. There was an underlying dark intent she sensed from him, a determination and hunger that demanded to be reckoned with.

Morten's constant reference to Kari as the 'snow-walker prince' also put her on edge. Very few were brave enough to call him that knowing his dislike for the term.. Those who did usually were the ones still holding onto their past hatred and fear, and used it in a derogatory manner. But Morten … Morten said it with reverence.

Most worrisome, however, was his intelligence. He called himself a scholar and it was not an ill-fitting title. The man had shown his immense intellect often during the course of her stay, proving himself as a challenging adversary. And if Jessa had learned anything from all the varied forms of enemies she's faced over the years, it was that the ones with the brains are often the ones to cautious around.

Of course putting this theory into practice had always been one of Jessa's weaknesses. She had always been one into leap into the fray, ready for action, and she could feel her restraint start to slip with every word from the man.

"I've learned quite a bit about your friend and his skill, so you can see why I was confused that you- who are under his protection, would be able to slice her hand open so carelessly."

Jessa gave a wry smile, "Why should someone of –as you said- tremendous skills waste his energy on a mere cut?"

"Ah, but surely Kari Ragnarsson would do everything in his power to keep his dear friend safe and happy. Unless… Perhaps the infamous friendship isn't as strong as the rumors say? After all, you came to Hlathir in such a hurried manner, not allowing for any of your friends to attend the wedding and you have not yet contacted any of them since your arrival."

Hakon had often warned her that when incensed her glare could shave a good ten years off a man's life. Fortunately, Morten must not want to die young for he immediately started backpedaling upon seeing the anger in her eyes.

"Oh my, how presumptuous I am! I hope you can forgive me Lady Jessa, it's just your behavior lately has seemed worrisome. You've thrown yourself into your work, pushing yourself to exhaustion and well, that's a common sign in avoidance. I feared that some altercation had occurred between you and the snow-walker and you were trying to occupy your mind in hopes to forget. "

"I never knew you were scholar and shrink, Morten," she managed to bite out over all of her rising emotions. Blast it if he wasn't right, but his shrewd comments were rendering all of her efforts moot. How was she supposed to achieve any peace of mind with this man kept nagging her about her relationship with Kari? Besides, he made it sound like there was some great and irreversible tear in their bond, which was far from the truth.

_Wasn't it?_ Jessa bit her lip at the thought. There was no way that there would be permanent damage to her friendship with Kari, right? Sure she had complicated things by falling in love with the snow-walker and sure she had been incredibly hurt by his actions, but eventually, hopefully, she would be able to move on from that.

And Kari was reasonable, when the truth came out she was sure that he would be understanding, after all, _technically_ she did as he asked. Maybe things could never go back to how they were but they wouldn't stay this bad forever. Right?

Jessa blinked, shaking away any doubts. "I …appreciate… your concern, but it is unnecessary. It's just how I am. I always give my fights my all."

"Of course," he beamed, making Jessa feel that no matter her answer he would find a way to turn it around to his gain. "How admirable, especially because then it returns us to our question of your talisman being fully functional yet not saving you from harm. So, I can only surmise that the reason is because you were injured by your own conscious actions. Remarkable, even from this distance his magic is able to be so interactive and aware. I think I am finally starting to comprehend his power."

Again, she was tempted to correct him. To tell him that all of his ponderings were false, that her necklace was actually protecting her from the sorcerer he was praising. But something in her gut delayed her tongue. Let him think this was Kari's work, she mused. If he truly is a threat to Kari then he can find out how incomprehensible the snow-walker's power really was for himself.

"My hand," she mumbled, growing uncomfortable with it still resting in his firm grip. "It's bleeding all over you now."

Glancing down, Morten carefully ran two fingers along the cut, murmuring words softly under his breath. Jessa had to bit her tongue to keep from crying out at the sudden sting, but when she tore her hand away from him she was surprised to see it was almost completely healed.

"Wha-"

"I mentioned before that I've dabbled in the magical arts before, haven't I? I figured it would work better than any poultice I could mix up for you."

The door slammed suddenly slammed open, announcing Eric's return, and he walked in followed by several servants weighed down with trays of food and drinks. Directing one with a handful of bandages towards Jessa he said, "Knowing Jessa, she'll have us working all night so I've thought ahead and brought dinner."

Once the attendant had finished wrapping up what remained of her wound, Jessa turned to the Jarl with a laugh. "Good, that means we can jump right in without any fear of you finding an interruption."

"I'm starting to feel my men's pain," he groaned, falling into his chair, an almost petulant pout on his face as he picked up the first document.

The room soon fell into silence as they reviewed the material before them, but Jessa could not focus on the scout's reports. Sparing a glance towards Morten, she absentmindedly flexed her now bandaged hand.

It would be wise to stay cautious, indeed.

* * *

To my lovely reviewers:

Thank you so much for all of your kind words! They inspire me so much, and I cannot express how excited I get when reading them! I hope you are doing well, and continue to enjoy the story! - Einn


End file.
